Kidnapped
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Hotch is horrified to learn that not only his is SON kidnapped because of him but so is Reid. Reid tries and protects Jack no matter what, but some things are out of his control. Can Hotch save them? PLEASE PLEAE REVIEW! UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**I know I shouldn't, but at least I updated an older fic yesterday! And I really do plan on updating all of them! It's just my plot bunnies go wild and I can't stop thinking about a certain idea.**

* * *

It all happened so quickly. Hotch would have trouble remembering what exactly went down.

All he knew was he was supposed to pick up Jack from school and Jack wasn't there.

That was when he was begining to worry. It wasn't like Jack not to be there. Parental insincts took over.

He swallowed. Should he call his team? Or the police? The police...it was their job. He couldn't be selfish on this one. If it got worse, God forbid, he'll call the team.

"911,what's your emergency?"

"My son is missing."

* * *

He had been through these procedures before with the families. Interviewing them. But he had never been the one interviewed. The one on the other side. Haley was pacing back and forth.

"What outfit was he wearing?"

He was staring off into space, almost numbly.

"What?"

"What outfit was he wearing?" The officer pressed.

"Oh um...red baseball uniform. White pants, white shoes, red baseball had...he had little league practice this afternoon."

"Something you had to miss,"Haley snapped. "If you were there, you could have stopped it. But no, you were too busy with work!"

Hotch flinched at the truth of these words.

"Ma'am, it won't do any good blaming each other."

"Let me ask you something Aaron, have you ever once been to one of his games?"

_No...but that was not because he didn't want to._

_Oh God Jack, if we find you...alive...I'll never miss a single game. I PROMISE._

It was worse for him because he knew what the killers and kidnappers were capable. He was almost paralized with fear of what was happening to his son.

It didn't take very long for the team to show up once he told them what was happening.

"Don't Worry, Hotch,"Rossi told him. "We'll do everything we can to find your son."

Hotch nodded grimly and stared in confusion at the team. Something was missing, or someone.

"Where's Reid?"

They glanced at each other.

"I don't know,"Morgan answered honestly.

This wasn't like the kid.

* * *

Reid woke, panic filled him as he felt the ropes against his skin. No, no no...this wasn't happening again.

NOT again. Was this some kind of joke?

No, no one on his team would do this. Especially Morgan. They knew how messed up he was after Tobais. They would never in a million years dream of doing something like this. The high school kids he grew up with might have...but not the BAU...They knew and respected him too well.

He struggled. He was thankful that he wasn't gagged or blindfolded. He heard the crying of a little boy. He glanced to his left and to his horror he saw Jack Hotchner.

"Jack," he whispered, his voice terrified. Hotch's son glanced up, tears trickling down his face.

"I want my daddy," he whimpered. Reid closed his eyes. _No... _It was okay for him to be taken...well it wasn't but it was better than Hotch's son! Better than a child. He had to protect Jack, no matter what. For Hotch.

"It's going to be okay, Jack," he whispered. "I'll look after you. It's gonna be okay."

He froze as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs...

**See that little review button? You know what to do :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews!

Reid's breathing quickened. Whatever he had to do, he had to protect Jack, _no matter what._

Jack couldn't stop crying. He felt sick at the terror the kid must be feeling. He wanted to say everything was going to work out all right, but he didn't know that.

The man's face looked regular. Brown hair, brown eyes. A normal face. But then he smiled and he suddenly became...different...almost evil. He loomed towards Jack who started wihimpering.

"So You're Agent Hotchner's son," he chuckled.

Reid's knuckles tightened. _No matter what._

"Hey!"He suddenly dared to speak. The man paused. Jack stared at him, terrified. "Why don't you try terrorize someone your own size? Or are you too much of a coward for a real confrontation?"

The man turned.

"What are you trying to pull?"

"I'm just thinking that only a coward would try and scare a kid like that."

"I'd suggest you shut your mouth," the man growled.

"Or what?" Reid challenged the captor with his eyes. He just had to keep him distracted, not focused on Jack. He can do whatever he wanted to Reid...just as long as Jack was left alone.

The man stared at him,

"Yeah," Reid said tauntingly. "That's what I thought. You're nothing but a coward."

The man struck Reid then, causing Jack to cry out in fear.

Good. They were finally there. Reid wanted this, wanted him to take his aggresion out on him and not the boy.

He could take it.

The blows continued while Jack was sobbing in the corner.

Reid hated hearing the kid cry but it was better than him getting hurt.

"I'll teach you to call me a coward," the man growled, the blows getting harder.

Reid's breathing quickened. This was starting to remind him of Tobais. Suddenly the man untied his hands and then tied them to the arm rests. Reid couldn't stop shaking.

"I'll teach you..."

Reid's eyes got wide when he saw a knife.

But he couldn't beg...if he begged he might turn to Jack to finish off his anger...He had to endure this...for Jack.

He bit his lips, tears rolling down his cheeks as the man grabbed a finger. He shook his head towards Hotch's son, letting him know he wasn't to speak. Jack was too busy crying to speak.

Reid screamed when the knife took off a finger.

The blood trickled to the floor. Jack screamed too, at the same time.

"Teach you to call me a coward," the man muttered and left Reid sobbing over the loss of his finger, and leaving the child even more terrified than he was before...

He had lost a finger, yes...but at least Jack was still left unharmed.

He just had to endure it, is all. Endure it for Jack. Endure it for Hotch..After all it was better him than Jack.

* * *

Hotch stared at a picture of Jack in Jack's room. He sat on Jack's bed.

When was the last time he tucked Jack in?

When was the last time he spoke to Reid?

Now Reid was missing too. The team searched everywhere for him. It looked like a struggle went on in his apartment.

Someone had obviously taken him. Was he with Jack?

Was it selfish of Hotch to be relieved at the idea of Jack not being alone? But hating the idea of Reid being taken again?

God things were so confusing.

Rossi knocked on his door.

"How are you doing?" His voice was gentle.

Hotch shrugged as he laid on Jack's bed.

"My son is missing and so is Reid. How do you think I'm doing?"

Rossi lasped into silence.

"If Reid's with Jack he might be able to protect your son," Ross told him.

"That's not exactly fair to Reid, now is it?"

"No it's not," Rossi agreed.

Hotch sighed.

"I just want them both back."

"I know you do."

Hotch swallowed and looked around his son's room.

"Being in his room made me realize how little I know about my own son." He picked up aan old transformers toy. "I didn't even know he liked Transoformers."

Rossi smiled.

"You're not a bad father, Hotch. You at least want to be there, and you care about your child. You would die for him. That's more than a lot of fathers."

Hotch shook his head.

"It's not good enough." He stared at Rossi. "When this is over I'm going to have to spend more time with him. Learn more about him. I'm going to have to change ...this. I can't feel like he's a stranger to me anymore...I just can't."

And as he left Rossi sighed and closed his eyes.

"Oh Jack," he whispered softly. "I just hope to God you know how much your father loves you."


	3. Chapter 3

**I decided I needed to update some of my stories today :) And in this fic I am making it where Haley didn't die. **

Jack couldn't quit sobbing.

"Hey Jack," Reid whispered, ignoring the pain in his finger as blood dripped from it. "It's okay, Jack. It's okay."

Jack gasped for breath while sobbing.

"H...How do you know my name?" His voice was so young, so timid, so innocent and scared.

"I work for your daddy."

"You know my daddy?" His eyes lit up. "Where is he?"

"I wish I knew, Jack. But it's okay. I'm gonna get you out of this. And when he comes back you have to let me deal with him, no matter how scary the situation is. I can't let him hurt you, if I can stop it."

Jack nodded, his body trembling.

"Why...why is this happening?"

"I really wish I had an answer for you, but I don't."

Reid froze when the door opened and Jack started to whimper.

"Remember Jack, let me do all the talking."

The man didn't seem angry though. In fact he reached for Reid's damanged hand. Reid tried to jerk it away.

"Hold still," the man growled as he wrapped the place where the finger was cut off. Reid stared at him in confusion. "Don't want you bleeding to death on me," the man said calmly. "No good to me dead." He finished bandaging the wound he inflicted and Reid stared at it, then him. "Thank you."

So there was some sort of kindess lingering in this man. Maybe if he got it out in the open he'd free Jack.

"Maybe if you let the kid go...show kindness...they won't be as hard on you."

The man shook his head, his face full of darkness now.

"Agent Hotchner ruined my family, and I'm ruining his."

"But I'm not a part of his family..."

"Oh yes you are. That team of yours, you're as tight as a family aren't you? Hotchner is closer to all of you than he ever was to his wife. And you being the youngest, well he's most protective of you, ain't he?"

He stared at the kid.

"He made the mistake of messing with my family but now, now I'll make him pay." With that he walked up the stairs. Jack was frozen in fear and Reid sighed. At least he knew why they were there, someone was pissed at Hotch and holding him responsible for what had happened to his family.

This wasn't good at all. But he couldn't act scared, not for Jack.

He saw the look of fear still on the kid's face. He had to keep him distracted.

"Hey, it's going to be okay kid."

"How do you know?" Jack asked numbly.

"Because your daddy is one of the best FBI Agents I have ever worked for and I know he won't rest until you are safe in his arms. "

Jack swallowed and nodded.

"You have to believe me, Jack. Do you believe me?"

Jack nodded.

"Yes."

"Good." He sighed.

"What's your name?" The kid sounded curious now and he smiled.

"Spencer Reid. Almost everyone calls me Reid."

"Can I call you Spencer?"

He laughed.

"Sure, I'd like that."

He paused and frowned, thinking of a conversation starter.

"How old are you, Jack?"

"5 years old."

"Five? Wow, that's getting pretty old! Do you do any sports?"

"Uh huh. Little League."

"Little League huh? Well don't tell anyone, but I was horrible at Little League."

That got a smile out of Jack.

"I'm not that great at it myself."

"Probably better at it than I was." Reid scanned the room, trying to think of a way to escape while distracting Jack.

"Well we DID win the last game," Jack said proudly and Reid smiled.

"I bet your daddy was proud."

A hint of sadness washed over Jack's face.

"He couldn't make it."

Reid winced.

"Oh...well I'm sure he really wanted to be there. Your father hates it when he has to miss stuff like that."

"Mommy said that if he really wanted to be there, he'd be there."

Reid flinched. He was not planning on this.

"Your daddy's job is very different from other people's job, Jack. Really demanding. A lot of times he doesn't sleep for 3 whole days."

"Three days?" To a kid that seemed like an eternity.

"Yup...so believe me when I say your father DOES want to be there. It's just lots of people count on him, and he feels responsible for everyone and everything. Even when he's not."

He knew some of this would go over Jack's head but he hoped the kid understood the important stuff.

Suddenly the door opened again. He stiffened. Something told him it would not be a nice bandage that greeted him this time. The man advanced towards Jack.

"What are you doing?" Reid shouted when he struck the child who cried out in pain and fear.

"Agent Hotchner has to realize what's at stake," the man growled.

"You don't really want to hurt a child, do you? Not being a former family man..."Reid was desperate. "If you want to show him this is serious take it out on me! Just...don't hurt Jack. You'll have more cooperation if the child is left unharmed."

The man turned towards him and took off his belt. Reid gulped.

"You're right," the man hissed and Reid prepared himself, closing his eyes and wining as the belt struck across his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm really excited about this story**

Hotch couldn't quit pacing. It was all his fault Jack was kidnapped. And who knows what happened to Reid...

Suddenly the phone rang. Everyone looked at each other.

"You know what to do," Rossi said slowly and he nodded and squeezed his ex-wife's hand before picking up.

"Hello?" He kept his voice calm.

"Agent Hotchner, I presume you are wondernig where your son is.'

"Yes, where is he?"

"All in due time...and I'm sure you've noticed Agent Reid being gone."

Hotch closed his eyes, so Reid WAS with Jack.

"What do you want?" Rossi nodded as the people at the computer tried to track the phone call.

"Justice. You've destroyed my family. Now I want to destroy yours."

Hotch frowned.

"But Reid's not a part of my family..."

"That's what the young man said as well but he is. Your BAU team is close as a family, arne't they? And Reid being the youngest, you feel most responsbility-don't you?"

Hotch swallowed. He couldn't deny that logic.

"Ju...just don't hurt them."

"Why? You got my family killed!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"You couldn't save them! They were kidnapped and you couldn't save them!"

Hotch froze. _The Wallaces? That was one family that stuck with him. The wife and two children were kidnapped. They had cooperated and still the kidnappers had killed them. He had tried getting there in time, but it was too late._

"Mr. Wallace?"

"I'm glad you remember me now that your family's life is at stake! Now you know what it's like, waiting for the kidnapper to call. Wondering what's going to happen to those you care about.."

"Please!" Hotch was losing objectivity. "He's just a child!"

"SO WAS MY SON WHEN THEY KILLED HIM!" The voice roared into the earpeice.

Hotch closed his eyes.

"Mr. Wallace...George..."

"Don't call me George like we're friends!"

"Mr. Wallace...I really and truly am sorry for the death of your family. I take full responsibilty of it..."

"Good," the man growled. "And you'll do more than that, you'll pay for it."

"What do you want? I'll give you whatever money you want."

"I don't want money, I want my family back. And if I can't get them back you can't get yours back either."

He hung up.

"Mr. Wallace? MR. WALLACE!" Hotch shouted. JJ had her hand to her mouth. Morgan looked dead seroius, so did Rossi.

"Damn it!" He hung up the phone and stormed out of the room with fury. Haley started to follow but Rossi stopped her with a shake of his head.

Morgan sighed and rubbed his forehead.

Could things get any worse?

* * *

Hotch paced back and forth. Goddamn it, it was his fault. All of it. If only he had saved that family Jack and Reid wouldn't be in this mess.

Anger inside of him he threw the vase across the room.

"Hey!" Rossi came towards him, he decided to check up on him. "This isn't going to help Jack, OR Reid!"

"My fault," Hotch was muttering. "It's my fault they're there."

"It's NOT your fault!" Rossi grabbed Hotch's shoulders. "You need to PULL yourself together, Hotch! Right now your son needs you! And so does Reid!"

Tears fell down Hotch's face. It was the first time Rossi had seen Hotch cry.

"I'm never going to see them again. He's going to make sure of that."

"Never say never. We'll find them."

"How?"

Rossi let a smile fall on his face.

"I heard trains nearby while you were talking with him."

Hotch stared at him and then his eyes got wide with hope.

* * *

Reid was being untied.

"Where are you taking me?" He demanded, glancing at Jack. The man smiled.

"Since you seem so determined to take the beatings for the child I figured you'll take this one. And then I'm going to take pictures of you afterwards and mail it to Hotchner, just like those kidnappers did with my wife and kids."

Reid's breathing became faster.

"If I do this, you'll leave Jack alone?"

"I won't touch the boy...not yet."

"NOT EVER!"

"Fine," Mr. Wallace sighed. "Not EVER." He dragged Reid into the bedroom and closed the door...

Jack squeezed his eyes shut as he heard Reid's screams drift towards the basement and started sobbing-praying that his daddy would come rescue them from this nightmare...


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Hotch stood in a daze in the hallway. He barely noticed a man with a package walking up to him.

**"**This package is for you, sir," said the delevery person said. Hotch nodded and signed it, barely paying attention to anything that was going on.

He opened it and closed his eyes in horror as he saw pictures of Reid on a bed, badly beaten. He stared at, feeling sick, the black and bruise markings on Reid's face. He felt something at the bottom of the package and dumped it on his hand. He dropped it as he saw it a was a finger, in shock and in horror. _Oh God. Oh God._

Feeling like he was going to throw up he picked up a piece of paper with shaking hands.

_"It's going to get even worse by the time I'm done with them. This is just the begining, Hotchner. Your son is unharmed, for now, but for how long will be up to me. This is your fault. Whatever happens to them is because of you."_

Hotch closed his eyes, knowing George was right.

Morgan saw Hotch standing there, holding something, and looking sick and palce.

"What's this?" Morgan asked, but he froze as he saw the finger and his face paled his face paled. He put his hand to his mouth to prevent vomit. It paled again as he saw the pictures.

"That sonofabitch."

"This is my fault," Hotch said, his voice was shaking. "My fault..."

"What? Hotch, you've done NOTHING wrong!"

"If I had saved George's family..."

"As much as he thinks so their death is NOT your fault! STOP holding yourself responsible for everyone, Hotch! What's happening to your son and to Reid is awful. But it's NOT your fault!"

Morgan felt sick, though, as he glanced at Reid's finger. It was far too big to be Jack's, which was a small relief.

Hotch placed his hand to his forehead.

"This is different than the other times, Morgan. My son is taken because of me...if ANYTHING happens to him I will NEVER forgive myself...and if anything happens to Reid." He swallowed and stared at the finger. "I guess something already has."

"Oh my God!" Garcia said as she walked by and saw the finger. She knew instently it was Reid's.

"Easy there baby girl." Morgan caught her before she fainted and helped her to a chair. "It's going to be okay."

"HOW?" She sobbed. "How can you say that when that's Reid's FINGER there?"

"Reid's finger?" Emily cried out from her desk. Both she and Rossi both rushed forward. Hotch grimly showed them the finger, pictures,and the letter.

"This guy is serious," Rossi said grimly.

"I didn't question his seriousness when he took my son! And now it seems like Reid is taking all the beatings." _Better him than Jack _a tiny voice whispered inside of him. He pushed that thought away. He hated himself for even THINKING it.

His phone suddenly rang. Quickly he picked it up. The others froze.

"Hello?"

"Did you get my gift?"

Silence.

"You're a sick bastard," Hotch said softly.

George chuckled on the other end.

"What? You didn't like the finger? Or the pictures? I sent them especially for you. That's what they did to my family. Now you know how it feels. How I really felt."

"You sonofabitch-"

"Careful now, you wouldn't want me to make me angry enough to hurt your son, now would you?"

"If you lay one hand on him!"

"I haven't yet, thanks to Dr. Reid."

Hotch paused.

"What do you mean?"

"You'd be very proud of your collegue. Even I'm impressed. He does everything possible to keep me from hurting your son. Including pissing me off to the point where I take it out on him instead of Jack. And I know he does it on purpose, and yet it still somehow works. I wonder why that is."

Hotch was shaking, with new emotions. With shock. Reid was volunteering to take the beatings so Jack wouldn't be harmed? Tears swarmed in his eyes, and he swallowed. He was on the verge of tears.

"I want to speak with Reid." He had to thank him. Thank the young man for what he was doing. For being so brave, for Jack.

"Sorry, no can do. But I'll tell him you said thanks. That's what you wanted to say-isn't it?"

No smart ass remark was in him. He nodded.

"Yes."

"Isn't that sweet? Well I have to go and clean him up...I did leave him rather...shall we say bloody?"

"Please...Just don't hurt him anymore...just...please." _Reid. _It pained Hotch more than words could express to know why Reid was taking these brutal beatings. That he was doing it to protect his son. _Better him than Jack _repeated in his mind. God he HATED himself for _ever _thinking that.

_"Please, Reid, forgive me," _he whispered to himself.

"You deserve this and you know it," Mr. Wallace hissed, interrupting his train of thought. "All you can do now is wait. Wait for it to be over, Aaron. And I'll let you know when that is."

Dial tone.

The others watched as the unthinkable happened. In rage Hotch threw the phone against the nearest wall, causing it to smash. Then he collapsed onto the ground and started to sob. They all stood there in shock, not knowing what to do or say.

None of them knew anything anymore. And they wondered if they ever would again...


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

Rossi helped pick Hotch up. Shaking Hotch collapsed on a nearby chair. He placed his hand over his head.

"We have to get them out of there."

"We will," Emily said quietly but Hotch stood up.

"I have to be by myself." His voice was cold. Rossi nodded.

"We understand." They watched him walk to the office.

"I wonder what he said to have Hotch react like that?" Morgan said grimly.

If only they knew.

Hotch sank into his chair, into solitude.

H pictured the finger being taken off of Reid's hand. He winced as he pictured how painful it must have been.

He pictured Jack witnessing it and tears came to his eyes. He knew for sure that his son would never be the same again. That George Wallace had takena way his son's innocence.

His knuckles tightened at that. He also knew he must not let George win. He would not wait for him to kill Jack and Reid off. He just couldn't. He wouldn't. He walked off towards Garcia's office.

"Sir?" Garcia called after him and followed, worriedly. They all followed.

"You said you heard trains nearby, Rossi?"

"Yes but that's not enough to pinpoint a house..."

"At least we have a location. I want to find every train track there is."

Garcia eyed Rossi who nodded.

It was better than doing nothing, after all.

* * *

Reid felt himself being untied.

"How are you feeling?" There seemed to be an actual concen hidden in George's voice. He didn't say anything. He was too weak to talk. He just rolled his eyes the other way. "I see, giving me the silent treatment." Wallace chuckled. "I guess I had that coming. You know I don't want to do this..."

"Bullshit." Reid couldn't help himself.

"Agent Hotchner NEEDS to be punished!" Anger was in George's voice. "He can't get away scott free!"

"Hotch didn't kill your family!" Reid turned his head. "What would your wife say if she was here? What would she think of you? What about your children?"

"They're NOT here," George growled.

"Do you think they'd be proud of their father? Do you think your wife would still love you after kidnapping an innocent child?"

"Shut up!" George roared and hit Reid harshly across the face. "STOP TALKING or I'll make you stop talking!"

Reid decided to remain silent.

George grabbed him roughly by the hand and dragged him down to the basement where he tied him back up again. His eyes were pulsing out of anger. He turned towards Jack who cowered in fear.

Reid stiffened and panicked.

"What are you doing?"

A gag was shoved in his mouth.

"I've decided that Hotch still hasn't learned his lesson," George said quietly. "He won't really know what I went through until he sees his real child hurt...begging for him."

With that he untied Jack and started to drag him up the stairs leaving Reid pleading behind his gag.

He started to curse, shout, and sob as he saw the door close, leaving him hating himself for not being able to protect Hotch's son like he should have been able to, wishing it was him up there instead of Jack. Wishing that he was dead.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the great reviews! **

"The neighborhood is too large to pinpoint one house, sir," Garcia said as she tracked the nighborhood nearest to the traintrack. Hotch sighed as he decided to try a different angle.

"Research his name, pull up all the files we have on George Wallace."

"Sir..I've tried that earlier, Rossi told me to.."

"And?"

"And, I don't know how it's possible but it's like everything we had on him is gone. And I can find nothing on him now. It's like he's trying to make himself become invisible. It seems like he's planned this for a long time...since..."

"Since his family's death," Rossi finished grimly.

"Damn it!" Hotch cursed. "Will...try again. We just can't sit here and do NOTHING! If we have to we'll go door to door!"

Garcia looked at Rossi who nodded slowly. Hotch needed to do something, they all needed to do something.

"And next time he calls we need to track him.."

"We've tried that the first time, remember sir?" Garcia asked. "At your house, when he called. We couldn't trace him."

"Then try again!"

With that Hotch stormed out of the room, clearly about to lose it.

* * *

Reid's eyes widened as he saw Jack being dragged back downstairs. It was clear he had been beaten. Not as severely as Reid, but still pretty bad. Especially for a child. Reid fought against the bonds as George laid the boy down.

"Do you think that'll get a message across to your boss?" He asked as he took out the camera phone and took pictures of Jack's face. Hot angry trears rolled down Reid's face. "Don't worry, I'll untie you-only part way-so you can go help the boy," George added calmly.

Reid struggled against the bond, against the gag.

"First let me send this to Hotch."

Evil eagerness flickered in George's eyes as he zoomed in on the bruises on Jack's face.

* * *

Hotch's phone rang. He had went back into the room, after storming up. He froze as he looked at it and looked at Garcia who nodded slowly.

"Don't try and track me." Was the first thing that came out of George's mouth.

Hotch froze and Garcia closed his eyes.

"Second, I want to send some more pictures, so you can grasp the seriousness of this situation."

More of Reid, Hotch presumed-feeling sick. But what he saw made him hurl into the nearest basket. Rossi took the phone away from Hotch and stared at the pictures of Jack's bruised and beaten face. Garcia saw it too and started crying.

"Hotch?" George's voice could be heard. "Hoch, are you there?"

"This is Agent Rossi, " Rossi growled as he saw Hotch had sank onto the floor in a state of shock.

"Agent Rossi, it's very nice to hear your voice again."

"I wish I could say the same."

"I take it the pictures were a bit much for Hotch?"

"You sicksonofabitch."

"Maybe he could blame Dr. Reid. That might help, blaming others. I mean after all you couldn't protect Jack like you were trying to, could you Dr. Reid?"

George glanced at Reid as he spoke. Reid shed hot, angry, and humilated tears. The sick bastard was right though, it was his fault.

_I'm so sorry Hotch...so sorry._

"Let me talk to Dr. Reid." Rossi's voice was grim. George sighed.

"I guess I could do that." He took the gag out of Reid's mouth. The tears were still rolling down his cheeks. The phone was placed on his ear.

"Reid?" He heard Rossi's voice and shuddered.

"I'm so sorry...Rossi...tell Hotch...I'm so sorry."

Rossi closed his eyes as he heard the kid blaming himself.

"Reid, listen to me, this isn't your fault. I don't want you blaming yourself."

Hotch looked up.

"Is...Is that Reid?"

Rossi nodded. Hotch rose, his legs still shaking.

"Let me talk to him."

Rossi handed him the phone.

"Reid..."

"Hotch?" George frowned but Reid was grateful he didn't take the phone away from him. "Hotch I'm so sorry...what's happening to Jack...it's my fault."

"No it's not, Reid. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. For what happened in the past." Hotch swallowed. "Don't blame yourself Reid...I don't...I want to thank you...for everything you've been doing to help my son...it means more to me than words can say...I just want to thank you..."

Both men were crying when George snatched the phone away.

"Ain't that sweet? You finally got to thank Reid instead of blaming him. I'm surprised, Hotch."

"Let them go," Hotch begged. "You have a vendetta against me, I get it. I'll...I'll make you a trade. Let them go and take me instead."

George was silent and everyone stared at them.

"What was that again?" George sounded interested.

Hotch spoke, more clearly this time.

"Let them go, and take me instead."


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

"What did you say?" George asked softly. Hotch shook.

"You heard me. Let them go, take me instead."

"An interesting offer..."George mused. "To have you personally in my hands..."

"Yes, you'd like that wouldn't you?" Hotch's voice was eager, a little too eager.

"I don't think you're worth two of them, though. Fine I'll trade you for your son. But I'm still keeping Dr. Reid."

Both Hotch and Reid sighed at that.

"All right," Hotch said grimly.

"And Hotch? No games. This is a seroius trade. I'll be looking for tracking devices."

Hotch closed his eyes.

"I understand."

"I'll call within a half an hour to tell you where to meet me. Just you and Agent Rossi. No one else."

Hotch nodded and hung up.

"Did you seriously make a trade for yourself?" Morgan cried angrily.

"If you had a son you'd do the same for him," Hotch shot back. "I couldn't get Reid out of there but at least my son will be out."

He bit his lip, clearly nervous.

"Well let's get you set up then," Rossi said. "We'll place a tracking device..."

"No." Hotch's voice was stern. "He said no games. He'll be checking for a tracking device."

"Damn it Hotch! Then how..."

"Just leave it up to me. I'm hoping to talk him into letting Reid go."

"You mean letting both Reid AND you go," Garcia said worriedly. Hotch said nothing but stared out the window. The others looked at each other, worry lines forming.

* * *

George untied Reid from the chair for Reid to hurry towards the boy.

"You're doing the right thing," Ried said softly as he put a cold cloth on Jack's face. Jack whimpered.

George said nothing and Reid swallowed. Thoughts of his mother entered his mind. Would he ever see her again?

"You know...I have family too," Reid said quietly.

"We all have family." George's voice was calm. "Until they are taken away from us."

"It's just me and my mom..she's pretty sick."

Concern was in George's eyes.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's Schizophrenic. And in a Mental Hospital."

"You take care of her?"

Reid nodded as he washed the blood away from Jack's face, more eager now.

"Yeah, I try to. I pay for her medical bills...it's a lot but it's worth it if it makes her happy you know?"

"Yeah, I know." George's voice was an odd sense of calm, almost thoughtful.

Reid fell silent, hoping his plan would work. His plan of pleading to the humanity that's lost somewhere inside of George. He had noticed the topic of family was somewhat of a pushing pressure for him.

He concentrated on healing Jack as much as he could.

George finally stopped him.

"It's time."

* * *

"Are you sure that we shouldn't have backup?" Rossi asked and Hotch shook his head.

"Not only is my son's life at stake but so's Reid. We don't know if there's more than one person invovled. If something goes wrong one of them'll pay the price."

Rossi laspsed into silence. He didn't like this idea, no not at all. But he knew better than to argue with Hotch.

They pulled into an abandoned alley. There stood George, holding Hotch's son with a bag over his head.

Hotch had a knee jerk reaction to step forward but Rossi stopped him.

"Hello Agent Hotchner," George said calmly.

"Hello," Hotch replied coldly. He eyed his son.

"Is Rossi the only one with you?"

"Yes."

George nodded.

"I trust you, since you know what's at stake here. Walk forward slowly."

Hotch obeyed, eyeing Jack. George took the hood off. Hotch grimaced at the bruised face of his son. Jack's eyes got wide.

"Daddy!" He started to run forward to Hotch but George stopped him. Tears were in Jack's eyes.

"Daddy?"

"It's going to be okay son," Hotch said, trying to control the quiver in his voice. "It's going to be okay. Just do what the man says." Jack nodded.

"I'm scared daddy."

"I know, son. Daddy's fixing it."

"Jack," said George quietly. "I want you to walk over to the man standing next to your father's car."

Jack eyed Hotch who nodded.

"Do as he says, Jack. That man'll keep you safe."

Tears fell from his son's eyes but Jack obeyed quietly. Rossi grabbed a hold of him when he crossed paths with Hotch.

"It's okay Jack," Rossi said softly. "It's okay." Jack wouldn't stop crying.

"You've made the trade, George,"said Hotch. "I suggest we leave now while you have the winning cards."

George nodded.

"First I have to check." He patted Hotch down and nodded again. "No tracking device or guns...that's good Hotch, you're learning to obey orders."

"Daddy?" His son's voice sounded so afraid.

"It's okay, Jack."Hotch's voice was soft. "I'm taking care of everything.

George pointed the gun at him.

"Daddy!"

"If you want to live I suggest you get into the van."

Hotch took one last look at Rossi.

_Protect him _he begged with his eyes and Rossi nodded slightly. He understood what Hotch was saying.

He got into the van and closed his eyes as he listened to his son sobbing and screaming for him.

* * *

Hotch was forced down the basement, the gun pointed to his back. He stared at Reid and sucked in his breath as he saw Reid's face. He also looked at Reid's bandaged hand. Reid was gagged and tied and couldn't say anything. But the gag was taken off when Hotch was tied in a chair in front of him.

"I'm sure you two have a LOT to catch up on," smirked George as he left the two alone in yet a brand new nightmare.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Hotch stared at Reid as George closed the door.

"Are you all right?"

Reid nodded, but refused to look at Hotch. Hotch watched the kid swallow.

"Reid? Talk to me kid,please."

Reid bit his lip.

"I'm sorry," he finally said. "So sorry..."

Hotch looked surprised.

"For what?"

"For not protecting Jack. Like I should have. I tried to...I really did." Reid's voice was shaking.

Hotch closed his eyes.

"Reid, look at me. LOOK at me Reid." Reid obeyed, shakingly. Hotch studied the bruises on the young man's face. "George told me what you tried to do. That you tried to get him to take it out on you...instead of Jack."

Reid looked surprised that George had figured out his plan and it still was also stunned to see tears from Hotch's eyes.

"And...and I want to thank you...for do...doing that. For taking the beatings so my son wouldn't have to." His voice wouldn't stop shaking. "Words can't...express the gratitude I feel for you doing that."

Tears spilled from Reid's face then.

"I wish I could have protected him more," he whispered. Hotch swallowed.

"I know, but this isn't in your..control. And you did more than most people would. You didn't care about yourself...all you cared about was Jack."

"I couldn't sit around and let him hurt a child like that," Reid whispered. "Not when I could stop it."

Hotch nodded.

"I know...and that means more to me than you probably realize."

"So..."Reid hesitated. "You don't hate me? For not being able to protect Jack like I tried?" His voice sounded so young, so scared.

"What? Good God, no Reid. I could never hate you. You're one of the best people I know." Hotch was stunned to realize that the kid thought he hated him.

"I don't hate you," he repeated. "I could never hate you. George was right...you...and the rest of the team ARE like a family to me. I'm just sorry that my plan didn't get you out of here too. But don't worry...I'm working on it. I'll make sure you get out of here."

Worry was in Reid's eyes.

"And you too, right?" He pressed. Hotch said nothing. "RIGHT?"

Hotch continued to be silent.

"Hotch, don't you dare think about staying behind. I'll be damned if I let you do that."

"This is my problem, not yours. George was also right when he said I had killed his family. I should have gotten to them in time and I didn't. And I have to pay for that."

Reid stared at him, speechless.

"Hotch..."

"Well I'm glad we agree on some things." George's voice could be heard from the stairs. It was cold,not a hint of remorse.

"Yes, we do. Now let the kid go. This is between us."

George strated to laugh.

"You really think I'm that dumb? You know that the only REAL way to truly hurt you is to make the ones you care about suffer. I decided to spare your son, but that does not mean I'll spare Dr. Reid."

He had a bucket of water.

They stared at him. Reid started to shake as he saw wires in his hands as well.

Hotch struggled against the bonds.

"Let him go!" He growled.

"Like hell," George snarled as he took off Reid's shoes and socks and forced his feet into the water.

"Please..."Reid begged, tears in his eyes. "Please...I have a mother I have to look after..."

"This isn't about him!" Hotch shouted, sounding desperate. "You're not only hurting me but the other people who care about him! Don't you realize that?"

George ignored him as he smiled and glanced at Reid.

"Let's have a little fun with electricity, hmm?"

Reid closed his eyes as the now plugged in wires came closer and closer to his body...


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Reid screamed as the electricty pulsed through his body.

Hotch closed his eyes, tears in them. He felt sick. This wasn't happening. NOT to Reid!

"Please!" He shouted. "PLEASE stop it! PLEASE!"

George ignored him as the wires pressed into Reid's body, which convulsed.

"PLEASE!"

Finally George did stop and smiled as he took the bucket of water away from Reid's feet. Reid was limp, his head down, competly out of it. He said nothing as he left the room.

"Reid?" Hotch was afraid to ask. He trembled as he saw Reid sitting there, so lifelessly. "Reid!"

Reid's head rose slowly and he blinked at Hotch and groaned.

"Reid, I'm so so sorry..."Hotch sounded desperate now.

"It's all right," Reid mumbled, exhaustion creeping inside of him.

"No, it's not. It's all my fault. All of it. And for that I'm sorry. So so sorry."

"I...don't blame you." Reid could barely speak but Hotch's eyes spilled with tears.

"I do," he whispered. Reid looked at him, sadness in his eyes.

"I know."

"I'm going to get you out of this, you know that, right? Reid?"

Reid sighed, feeling overwhelmed with emotions and pain and exhaustion. He just wanted this all to be over.

"I know," he finally said back. _I'm just afraid that you will be staying behind._

* * *

They had taken Jack to the hospital. The doctor wanted him to stay overnight for observation. Rossi refused to leave his side even though Haley had told him it wasn't necessary.

"You all should get working on finding a way to find them," he told Morgan and the others. Morgan nodded, as he eyed Jack who hadn't stopped crying.

"Do you think he'll be all right?"

Rossi glanced at the young child.

"I hope so." He kept the voice soft.

"Hey Jack," he said when the others had gone. "Did you want some ice cream?"

Jack stopped crying and than looked thoughtful.

"I hadn't had dinner yet."

Rossi looked at Haley who smiled. She hadn't stopped crying, out of relief, since Jack's return, as well. Though she was still incredibly worried about her ex husband's safety.

"I think we can make an exception, sweetie," she said as she hugged him.

He looked at Rossi.

"Are you going to get my daddy back?" He asked and Rossi swallowed.

"I plan to."

"And Spencer?"

"Spencer?" Haley lookd confused.

"He means Dr. Reid," Rossi told her.

"He said I could call him Spencer," Jack told him. He lookd at Rossi. "You won't leave him behind, will you?"

"Never entered my head, kid," Rossi told him with a smile.

"Good, cause he did help me.."

"I know." Rossi was still amazed at the strength Reid had, willing to take the beatings so Jack wouldn't have to."He tried to keep the bad man from hurting you."

"He helped...other ways too," Jack added.

Rossi frowned.

"What do you mean, Jack?"

"Asked questions...lots of them...bout what I like to ..to make me forget..." Jack had a tear slide down his throat. "The bad man came down the stairs...cut off Spencer's finger." More tears appeared and Haley gasped, putting her hand to her mouth. "Bad man also...took him way...could hear Spencer's screams...upstairs...bad man...scared me. Hurt Spencer..."He was on the verge of losing it so Rossi raised his hand.

"You don't have to say anymore, Jack. I get the picture. Don't talk about it. Just let it go."

Jack nodded and swallowed. His voice sounded so young when he spoke next.

"You...won't have Bad Man hurt my daddy-will you? Or Spencer?"

"I promise," Rossi said seriously. "To do EVERYTHING in my power to get them back. Now." He stood up and smiled at Haley. "Let's get you some ice cream, hmm?"

Slowly, through a tear stained face, Jack smiled.

**Sorry for it being so short again!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews! **

George had left them alone in the basement for a while now. Hotch studied Reid.

"How are you feeling?" He asked the kid. Reid sighed.

"Weak...but doing better."

"I'm so sorry for getting you involved in this."

Reid sighed.

"You don't have to apologize."

Tears formed in Hotch's eyes.

"But I do," he whispered.

Reid sighed, exhaustion filling him.

"No, you don't have to apologize," he repeated. Suddenly George came down, with another man.

"I hope you two weren't getting lonely," he sneered. Hotch eyed the other man, a rather tall and musculer fellow with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Who is that?"

George's hand smacked Hotch across the face.

"Don't ask stupid questions. You don't need to know who that is. All you need to know is what those bastards did to my wife."

Confusion filled Hotch.

"Wh...what?"

"Did you know that they drugged her, and then beat her and raped her?" George's voice was soft, dangerously soft. The man loomed closer to Reid who struggled against the bonds. Reid eyed the needle in the man's arm. Fear flooded him. Flahes of Tobias entered his head.

"Please...no...don't give me any drugs, please." Hotch hated to see how terrified Reid was of their captor, now captors.

Hotch yelled when he saw the needle jam into Reid's arm.

"You sick twisted sonofabitch!" He bellowed when Reid's body went limp and the man untied him. He fought against the bonds as the man picked up a limp Reid and carried him up the stairs.

"Now you're going to stay here and know exactly what is going on with your little friend," George hissed. "Just like they did with me."

Tears were in Hotch's eyes.

"You twisted fu-" but was backhanded again before he could finish.

George smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"I hope you enjoy your solitude whiile it lasts," he whispered. "And don't worry about Reid, I won't have the man kill him...not yet anyway. And he'll be so out of it he won't know what's happening to him." he laughed softly. "And that's part of the fun, isn't it?"

Hotch cursed him as George walked up the stairs leaving him alone in fear and agony, terrified of what they were going to do to Reid and wondering how the hell he could save his young collegue before it's too late.

* * *

Rossi jolted from his deep sleep as he heard Jack yelling. Haley had gone to grab some clothes for both him and her. Rossi had agreed to watch him. He rushed over to Jack who was shouting in his sleep.

"Jack? Jack!" He shook Jack's body. Jack woke, his face stained with tears.

"He's hurting my daddy!"

"Jack, it's a nightmare, you're having a nightmare." Rossi was shushing him in a soothing tone as he held the young boy who started sobbing onto his shoulders. He rocked Jack back and forth and smoothed his hair. "It's just a nightmare."

"But he's...he's going to hurt my daddy." The child was clearly traumitized over what had happened and would not be recovering from it anytime soon.

"You don't know that..."

"He said he would! I heard him...talking to Spencer before we left." Tears fell from the kid's face. "He said he wanted to make daddy pay...for what daddy did to his family." More sobs emerged. He stared at Rossi in the eyes. "Please Mr. Rossi sir...please save my daddy...please..."

"I plan to son," whispered Rossi. "I plan to."


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for not updating for a few days. My sister and brother in law have been here this past week so I'm kind of busy right now. **

Reid couldn't find the man. He could sense what was happening but he was so weak...so out of it. He almost felt like a part of a different world or something while he laid there on his back as the man stripped him. He wanted to fight but he was so weak he couldn't really move. Everything felt heavy in him. For some reason he could tell that the drugs that was given to him were mixed. He just wished he knew what they were.

Tears spilled from his eyes as he felt his pants being taken off, and his boxers. He was so terrified...he knew what was coming and couldn't prevent it. He couldn't control it, and that he hated worst of all. He cried out, but no noise was heard, when something entered him. The man thrusted inside of him harshly and deeply, showing no mercy.

By the end he was sobbing.

By the end he wished he was dead.

* * *

Hotch had tears streaming down his face.

Goddamn it! It should be HIM that's up there! NOT Reid!

This was all his fault. How could look at Reid in the face after this?

How could he look at his son? Or himself?

He wanted to die. It was his fault everything was a mess.

George should just kill him now!

He heard screams from upstairs. The drugs must be wearing off. He closed his eyes, trying to drown it out.

But all he pictured was Reid being voilently raped and tortured so they shot open.

Would they ever escape this nightmare?

He had to get Reid out, NOW. Determination entered him. He remembered a paper clip that was in his back pocket. He knew George wouldn't think twice about it. In all this chaos he had forgotten about it, though.

Desperatly he fished around for it and got it.

He had only seen this done before, he didn't know if it was possible.

But he had to try, for Reid's sake. Quickly and slowly he started to pick the lock. He just hoped he would escape in time, before it was too late.

* * *

The drugs were wearing off. The monster was not only raping him now but beating his back with a belt, while laughing.

Pain enveloped him as the strap hit his tender skin. Blood trickled down to his sides. He buried his face and sobbed as the man continued to thrust into him harshly.

George wasn't in the room but was listening to what was happening in the room next to them. He cried out for mercy but the man backhanded his face and then stuffed a rolled up sock in his mouth.

He was blinded by his tears and prayed for it to end. Prayed for the nightmare to be over.

But deep down he knew it never would end. He wasn't that lucky.

**Sorry for it being so short! But I figured a short update was better than nothing!**


	13. Chapter 13

****************************************

********

Sorry I haven't updated this in a while! I have not forgotten this story!

Hotch finally managed to pick the lock. He breathed a sense of relief as he stood up. George was probably upstairs surpvising what was happening like the sick bastard he was. Hotch swallowed as he walked slowly up the stairs. The door led him to a kitchen. Good, he could grab a knife. He needed some kind of weapon. A gun would be better, but a knife was better then nothing.

He heard the noises from upstairs. The whimpering sounds from Reid. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. He had to protect the kid, no matter what.

He walked up the stairs slowly. But as he turned the corner George greeted him with a baseball bat and fury in his eyes. Before Hotch could say anything,or use the knife he had grabbed by the sink, George swung the bat against Hotch causing him to call down the stairs. As he hit his head on the ground everything went black.

* * *

When Hotch woke he was laying in a bed, handcuffed to the headboard. George was smiling as he loomed down. Hotch could feel blood trickle down his head . His leg was twisted at an odd angle and clearly broken...so were his ribs. He gritted in pain, but refused to shout out. To give George the satisifaction.

"I bet You're wondering how I got you up here," George smiled. "As it is..I have an old stretcher in the back...see I used to be a paramedic and decided when I quit to take one..as gift. Never know when it would come in handy. I had my friend help me carry you up the stairs. I didn't want too damage you so much you'd be perminatly paralized...at least not yet..."

"Why?" Hotch said hoarsly. "Why bother carrying me up at all? Or trying to take care of me?"

"Because I can't torture you emotionally if you're dead, or almost dead," George sneered. "And I wanted to carry you up here so you could listen in, hear it in person. I...wanted you to see it, but I figured hearing it, for now, would be best.

Hotch froze and knew the answer before he asked.

"Hear..what?"

George leaned into his ear.

"Listen," he whispered softly.

Hotch decided to obey and closed his eyes as he heard the loud cries of Reid from the other room.

"I decided to keep him off the drugs for this round. Keeps him more alive...more active," George chuckled.

"You're a monster," Hotch growled and spat in George's face.

George hit him across the face with the gun.

"That maybe, but you're also a monster. And don't deny it. You derseve everything that you are getting."

"Yes, but does Reid?"

"Dr. Reid was part of the team that you worked with, trying to save my family. When you failed, he failed also."

"That's a bullshit excuse and you know it!"

Rage was inside of Hotch. Rage like he never knew.

George suddenly smiled.

"Listen...can't you hear it?"

It sickened Hotch but he could hear the smacking of the man's hand touching Reid's skin.

"That's my friend...hitting yours...doesn't that sound sound...good?"

"You're sick," Hotch snapped.

George laughed.

"That maybe but I'm the one that has a member of your team hostage. Don't worry...it's going to be over soon."

Hotch didn't like the sound of that.

"Why?" He dared to ask.

"Because," yawned George. "After my friend gets tired of using Reid I'll have him kill him...and you get to watch...just like I got to watch my family die."

With that George left the room ignoring Hotch's curses and shouts and smiled as he headed into the room with Reid so he could, this time, watch.

For him things were all coming together, finally, and Agent Hotchner was about to get what he deserved.


	14. Chapter 14

********************************************************

********

Thanks for the reviews!

Morgan came into the room where Rossi was watching Jack sleep.

"I want to talk to you."His voice was soft and Rossi nodded and stood up and walked out of the room.

"I have a plan," Morgan said quietly and Rossi nodded.

"I'm listening."

"I'm going to get warrents for all the houses in the neighborhood...then we're going to have the cops search them one by 'll also have the streets blocked off so no one can flee."

Rossi frowned.

"This is going to take a lot of manpower," he said quietly.

"I don't care. Right now all we know is Hotch and Reid are in that neighborhood. Until we find another clue this is the only chance we get of getting them back."

Rossi nodded.

"All right," he sighed. "Let's get started."

Morgan nodded.

Both knew the chances of finding Hotch and Reid alive at this point were silim, but neither wanted to say it.

* * *

Reid laid in the bed, sobbing into the pillows. Blood was everywhere.

The man grunted in satisfaction and petted Reid's hair like he was some sort of animal before leaving to use the bathroom. Reid laid there, pretending to be weaker than he was. He had noticed the man's cell phone was at the corner of the chair nearby...The man obviously though Reid was too weak to move.

If only he could reach that phone and text Garcia.

With his good arm he slowly reached, and reached while straining his muscles. He gritted his teeth. This was a matter of life and death.

He had seen enough details outside the window in the basement when he was down there to give them some description. He had noticed they were right next to a bright pink house and remembered thinking how bright it was. In the yard of the house was a poodle.

He finally grabbed it and texted in Garcia's number.

Finally he managed to text these sentences before the man returned.

This is Reid...

Hotch is still alive.

Next 2 pink house with poodle...near train.

help...now...

Quickly he threw it back on the chair and resumed his original position as the man returned. He could only pray they would find that location in time.

* * *

Garcia peaked her head int he BAU room, her face paled.

"Guys?"

They looked up.

"I have a text from Reid."

"What?" Morgan stood up and all of them leaned over to look.

"Pink house...Garcia did you find any pink houses in that neighborhood?"

Garcia nodded breathlessly.

"One, and there was a poodle in the yard too."

Morgan breathed a sigh of relief. Finally the clue they needed on finding Hotch and Reid's location.

"Come on, let's go." They all fled the room,except for Garcia, all relieved that both Reid and Hotch were still alive.

And more relieved they now knew where they were.

It was almost over.

Or so they hoped.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the reviews! **

Hotch looked up suddenly when George entered with a smile that worried Hotch.

"What do you want?" He snarled.

"It's over," George finally said with a s mile and Hotch froze.

"What?"

"It's over. My friend is ready to kill Dr. Reid. And you're going to watch."

Panic consumed Hotch as he stiffened.

"Please...if you want to kill someone, kill me instead."

George looked confused.

"Why would I do that? Then you wouldn't be able to live with your guilt, and with the pain knowing that you're responsible for Dr. Reid's death. No, no no, death's too easy of a way out for you."

Suddenly noises were heard as the man dragged in a very limp and naked Spencer Reid.

Reid raised his head then to look at Hotch who stared in horror at the bruised and bloody look on Reid's face.

"Please," he begged. "I get the message, I do. DON'T hurt him. If there's one stroke of humanity left in you..." He struggled against the handcuffs.

"My humanity died with my family," George growled and nodded to the other man in the room. The man who had abused Reid severely pressed a knife against Reid's throat.

"Be prepared to watch your friend die, Agent Hotchner," growled George.

The knife rose and Reid sobbed in fear.

"DON'T," Hotch bellowed. "Goddamn it! Stop!"

Suddenly a comotion was heard downstairs. Voices could be heard, as well as footsteps up the stairs. George quickly grabbed Reid, then, and placed the knife once again at Reid's neck as the team raced up the stairs.

"Freeze!" Morgan bellowed. Relief filled him, Emily, and Rossi but so did horror as they saw the naked and abused Dr. Reid in front of them. Anger flashed in Morgan's eyes.

They had quickly found the house next to the pink house. There were two houses next to it but only one side of the yard had the poodle. They had heard some kind of noises when they entered this house. They had heard Hotch shouting.

"Nobody move! Or I'll slit his throat!" Growled George. Morgan saw the fear in Reid's eyes.

"All right," Morgan said quietly. "Nobody's moving, just put the knife down!"

"Lower your guns first!"

Finally Morgan nodded to the others and slowly Emily and Rossi lowered their guns as well.

"Mr. Walters," Rossi said suddenly. "I know what happened to your family is devestating, but you have to know that you're making it worse-"

"Shut up!" George screamed. The other man that had was going to kill Reid crept closer towards Hotch. George nodded his approval.

"Don't even think about it!" He snapped when Emily reached for her gun.

The rest of the team was waiting outside Before Morgan had entered the houses he had heard the noises coming from upstairs. He had ordered one of the snipers to go to the house right behind that one and to go up the stairs as well and aim his rifle at the kidnappers. Thankfully no one was home in that house.

And also thankfully the window in this room was exactly right across from the house. He eyed the house from behind them as the other kidnapper placed a gun at Hotch's face. The man's head was directly at the window.

Suddenly the glass broke and everyone jumped as the bullet hit the back of the kidnapper's head.

George stared in shock and lowered his knife. It was then that Reid grabbed the knife and stabbed him directely in the chest. Everything happened so quickly. George crumpled to the floor while Emily rushed to unhandcuff Hotch. Morgan started to go towars Walters but Walters tried to lung at Morgan with the strength that he still had left.

Hotch quickly grabbed the other kidnappers gun and fired at George, twice. They all stared, stunned. Morgan quickly caught Reid when it looked like he was about to collapse out of exhuastion and weakness.

"We need to get the amublance here right away," Morgan said quickly to Rossi who nodded hurried downstairs to speak to those that were waiting outside, barracding the house. Hotch tried to sit up, but groaned as he remembered his broken ribs.

"Take it easy, Hotch," Emily said softly. Hotch stared at Reid.

"Is he okay?" He asked, protective worry in his eyes.

"He will be, once he gets to a hospital," Morgan said quietly.

"Is...is it over?" Reid suddenly asked in an exhausted voice and Morgan turned his attention back on the kid as he tried to cover him with a blanket.

"Yes, it's over Reid," he said quietly. "You're finally free now." Reid nodded and slowly drifted off into an exhausted sleep in Morgan's arms, finally feeling safe again.

**This isn't going to be the end, actually. I'm going to have a couple more chapters of them healing :)**

**Edit: Some of you have mentioned this a couple of times so decided to make sure you're all aware that I'm not making this into Hotch/Reid slash. JUST close friends!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry I haven't updated this fic in a while! I've been working on my Angel of Death one :)**

Hotch was extremely impatient as they bandaged his wounds. He demanded that they get him a wheelchair right away so they could see Reid.

The doctor had stopped them before they entered the room.

"Spencer has been through a physical and an emotional trauma," he told them. "Not only was he beaten half to death, but he was also raped."

They all winced at the harshness of the word even though he knew it was going to be true.

"Not to mention the trauma of being kidnapped in the first place and doing whatever it took to protect your son. Now we were able to sew the finger you kept back on but that's just the first step towards recovery. I want you all to go easy on him. He's at a vulnerable state right now."

They nodded and Garcia tried to hold back her tears and so did JJ.

Morgan rolled Hotch in the room. They stared at how bruised Reid still was, and how some of the scars still lingered.

His wrist had apparently been sprained during one of the beatings and was bandaged. So was his head.

Reid fluttered his eyes open and saw them staring at him.

"How bad is it?" He asked softly. JJ bit her lip. They said nothing. "That bad huh?" He looked at Garcia. "Garcia?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Hand me one of your make up mirrors."

"No Reid, you don't want to see."

"YES I do," Reid said firmly. Hotch looked away while Garcia fumbled around in her purse. Guilt consumed him.

It was his fault Reid looked like this.

With shaking hands Garcia handed him the mirror. He stared at it for a long time.

"Good thing my field doesn't require me to look good," he managed to crack a joke after a few minutes of just staring at himself.

"There's plastic surgery," Morgan said softly. "Later on...as an option."

Reid nodded as he closed the mirror.

Hotch looked at him. He had to say something.

"Could you all give us a moment? Alone?"

The four of them looked at each other in surprise.

"All right," Rossi agreed. "We'll be back shortly." Slowly they left and Hotch wheeled himself closer to his bed.

"Reid I have to say something and I need you to let me get this through."

Reid nodded.

"I am so sorry you're here...in this mess. It's my fault you're in this mess, I know it is. If there was anyway I could make it up to you, I would...And I also want to thank you."

Reid looked surprised.

"Thank me? For what?"

"For what? For protecting Jack like that!"

"He still got hurt..."Reid's voice trailed off. "I don't deserve thanks."

"Reid because of you my son is still alive," Hotch said sharply. "He would have hurt him a lot worse if you weren't around so please let me thank you. I NEED to be able to thank you."

Reid slowly nodded, his body shaking.

"You're welcome," he said softly. Hotch nodded.

The nurse came in sharply.

"Visiting hours are over," she told him and Hotch nodded. Reid looked suddenly fearful to be alone. Hotch frowned.

"Are...you going to be all right?"

Reid put on a fake brave face and nodded.

"Fine, I'll be fine."

Reid tried to control his breathing as the nurse continued to check up on him and then left as well, closing the light as as he was locked in a dark room.

Hotch's room was right next to his. The others were forced to leave as well and Hotch laid there, trying to get some sleep but his eyes flew open a few hours later as he heard Reid shouting. For a moment he thought they were back in that house...back in that place but he heard nurses rushing in and talking to Reid in a calming voice.

He realized it was a nightmare, but it still pained him to listen to Reid sob and shout like that.

With tears rolling down his cheeks he wondered when the healing would stop and they'd be whole again.

**Sorry for it being so short! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Hotch hated listening to Reid shout in his sleep.

He wished he could help the kid, but he didn't know what to say. He was experiencing the same kind of nightmares.

He was just relieved that both Reid and his son were safe. He could deal with whatever was going to happen in the future as long as he knew where they were. The team visited them as much as possible but they still had a job to do. Serial killers weren't going to stop just for them.

Hotch stayed with Reid as much as possible. The shock was wearing off and pstd was setting in. Reid tried to put on a brave face but quickly failed to do so. None of them were surprised his his reaction to his ordeal.

They were surprised by Hotch being able to remain calm and collected.

"It doesn't make you a bad person to show emotions, Aaron," said Rossi to him one day and Hotch sighed.

"I know, I just want to be strong for Reid. Both of us can't lose it at the same time."

Rossi nodded.

"All right, but those repressed emotions aren't good for you," he warned.

Hotch nodded, more than a little aware of how right Rossi was.

"I just want to be strong for Reid right now," he told Rossi who sighed and knew better than to push the issue.

* * *

That night it was Hotch, not Reid, that was having trouble sleeping. Maybe it was Rossi talking about it that surfaced the memories of the kidnapping...of remembering what it was like to discover Jack was missing, than was his turn to wake shouting. His turn to take the sleeping pills.

Which is why he blamed himself for what happened next.

Reid was trying to sleep, but every time he closed his eyes he saw the face of the man who had raped him. He hated how helpless he was back there. He trembled as he remembered the beatings.

He stiffened when he saw a figure move into the room. At first he thought it was Hotch, but remembered Hotch was in a wheelchair for the time being.

Maybe it was his nurse, Alice.

"Alice?"

The figure didn't answer.

Sweat trickled down his face as he trembled in fear.

"Who's...who's there?"

"Sh..." the figure hissed as the person loomed over Reid's body with a knife.

Reid's eyes widened as he saw the face of a man leaning over him.

"Who...who are you?"

"I'm a friend of someone you might know," the man murmured. "Does George Wallace ring any bell?"

Reid stiffened.

"Ah," the man smiled "I see it does." He leaned closer to Reid's ear. "You see he told me what he was going to do, the payback for getting his family killed. He was aware that he might not survive, that he might not get his revenge so I promised him to finish the job...IF anything happened to him. His family deserved that much."

Reid couldn't stop shaking.

"Please.."

"Not a sound," the man sang in a soft taunting voice, the knife kept at Reid's throat. "Not a sound." Slowly he picked up Reid's body and walked over to the window and opened it.

Reid couldn't stop sobbing quietly, praying that someone would come in his room before it was too late.

But it didn't happen.

Quickly and quietly the strange man carried Reid off into the darkness and towards more fear pain and misery.

**Bet you weren't expecting that were you?**

**Please review! I'm addicted to them.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hee thanks for the reviews! And cause it's Friday you get another update! I couldn't leave you on that evil cliffhanger for long!**

Hotch woke to panic around him. He heard several voices talking at once. He became aware that his room was very crowded.

He tried to sit saw Rossi standing next to his bed.

"Rossi...What's going on?"

The group looked at him. He saw Agent Strauss was there. He frowned.

"Agent Strauss?"

She looked stiff and formal like always but there was a hint of sadness in her eyes and maybe...compassion?

"What's going on David? Why is Strauss here? And these other Agents?"

Rossi sighed.

"Reid's missing."

Panic siezed control over Hotch.

"What? What do you MEAN missing?

Rossi and Morgan exchanged glances.

"He's been take,n" Morgan finally said with a _well he's going to find out about it soon enough _look to Rossi.

"Taken? But George is dead and so is that other bastard..."

"I know," sighed Emily. "That's what has us puzzled too."

"That's why I'm here," Strauss said. "Twice now the young FBI's man's life have been in danger as well as yours. It seems to me this team has become a target and because of that will need superverision and protection.

"For how long?" Hotch snarled as guilt filled him about her choice of words. _Twice now_

And the first time was his entirely his fault and this time it probably was too.

"For as long as I see necessary," Strauss snapped. "Until I can feel comfortable knowing that your team won't be targeted while being unprotected."

The others glanced at each other, equally unhappy with the situation but she did have a point. This team had been targeted a number of times.

"Do we know how he managed to take Reid?" Hotch asked, changing the subject.

"The window was open," JJ said softly. "But we think he might have entered in the doorway, there were some footprints on there. But it seems like he carried Reid out the window."

Hotch closed his eyes. How scared Reid must have been. He probably screamed for help but he couldn't hear the young man because of the damned sleeping pills.

"It's my fault," he whispered.

"Excuse me?" Rossi asked in shock.

"It's my fault," he repeated. "If I hadn't taken those sleeping pills..."

"Sir with all due respect,"Garcia suddenly said, causing heads to turn to her. "But you can't control your mind and whether or not you're having trouble sleeping,especially with everything you've went through..."

"True," Hotch agreed. "But because I was having trouble sleeping I could have heard the intruder...I could have stopped him...but instead I decided to take those pills. I could have decided not too."

"How would you have been able to help him?" Strauss asked, surprising them all. "You can't walk."

"I...I could have called someone, pressed the nurses button."

She nodded.

"True but the intruder was so quick by the time the nurse asked you what was wrong he probably would have already left."

Hotch fell silent. He still felt responsible but a part of him was comforted.

The others looked at Strauss with shock. She sighed.

"Despite what most of you may think I am not a complete cold hearted peson."

The others looked down and shifted uncomfortably.

"Do...we have any profile on Reid's kidnapper?" Hotch asked, breaking the ice. "Any...leads at all?"

"There is one," JJ said softly.

"JJ, do you think that he has to see?" Garcia asked.

"See what?" Hotch tried to rise a bit more. "JJ tell me, please."

Slowly she handed him a piece of paper.

There was a note on it.

_Whatever happens to Dr. Reid Agent Hotchner this is your fault._

_I'm here to finish the job George Walters started before you got him killed._

_His family deserves justice and you deserve to be punished_

_Do not try and stop me._

Hotch stared at the words.

So it was clear the person knew George but that still didn't give them much to work on. They had no idea on the kind of relation it was.

Angrily he crumpled it up and tossed it in the garbage.

"Don't listen to what that person said," Morgan said quickly. "That's complete bullshit. It's not your fault, Hotch..."

"Morgan! Please...just...please I need to be alone right now. I need...to find a way to think again."

Rossi nodded in understandment. He ushured eveyone away.

Only than in the privacy of his hospital room did Hotch suddenly break down while cursing and silently sobbing, hating himself more than ever and praying they would find Reid soon, very soon.

* * *

The man had tied Reid to a bed and smiled at him as he proceeded to finish tieing Reid up.

"You don't have to do this," whimpered Reid with tears streaming down his face. He had just gotten OUT of this type of mess! Now he was captured again?

The man laughed as he leeaned forward towards Reid.

"Yes I do. I made a promise."

"Than break it!" That outburst got him a backhanded slap.

"Do you want to live or not?" The man snarled. Reid shuddered and nodded.

"I...I have a choice?"

"I promised vengeance for George's family...that doesn't mean I have to kill you...That's what he would have done but I like to do things differently."

Reid swallowed.

"Differently how?"

"Basically I want to keep you alive for sex."

Reid shuddered at the idea of being raped again.

"And for the pain..."

"Pain?"

"I am a sexual sadist after all." George's friend laughed at the terror in Reid's eyes. "Oh my young friend, you thought the nightmare was over didn't you? Let me tell you something, Dr. Reid." He leaned forward to whisper into Reid's ear as his entire body shook in fear. "It's only just began."

**I am cruel to him aren't I? Please review! I'm an addict to reviews.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for the reviews! **

Reid trembled as he laid on the bed while the man laid out his knifes.

"What...what are you going to do?"

"Well I can't mess up your face, since it's already pretty messed up...but that doesn't mean I can't have some fun with your chest."

Reid thought of how badly his ribs had been bruised.

"Please...don't...I'lll do...what you want me to do...just don't..." He hated begging but it was this or pain. The man smiled.

"Well that's very sweet of you but what I want is to do this. You can make that offer later, though."

He pressed the knife down on Reid's chest. Reid slammed his body back and gritted his teeth in pain.

"Doesn't it hurt? You can cry out if you want to. I won't tell."

Reid refused to give the bastard what he wanted as his eyes watered in pain as the knife continued to dig into his skin. The man hummed as he continued to carve a design into Reid' chest.

"A masterpiece," he smiled at the small wavey lines he had managed to carve into Reid's chest. "One day I'm going to try and decorate your whole chest. Ever thought about getting a Tat?"

Reid remained silent as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Why..."

"Don't ask me why I'm doing this again!" The man sounded angry, really angry. "I told you why! For justice."

"This isn't justice! This is sick and twisted."

"It's justice for George Wallace and that's all that matters."

"Why is he so important to you?" Reid growled. The man stared at him.

"Because he was more than my friend, he was my brother," the man snarled. "And that man that had raped and beaten you? Yes I know about him too, he was my cousin."

Reid shuddered at what a twisted family George grew up in.

What their parents must have been like.

"He was devesated when his wife and children were killed. They were his escape," sighed the man. "An escape from our family, our parents."

"If you expect me to feel sympathy for that man!" Reid started to yell but a slap was greeted to him.

"I expect nothing, I'm just explaining. See George and I never really had a chance to be normal. Our whole family is pretty twisted...I guess it was in our blood...you know what that's like, right Reid? Worrying about if you're going to end up being like your parent? If you're going to wind up being crazy like your mom?"

Reid's knuckles tightened at the mention of Diana Reid.

"Don't worry, I won't lay a finger on her," said the man with an eye roll. "But now you see, how George was able to get out of our hell and marry the love of his life and have children and hope to God they don't turn out like us." He stared at Reid. "Agent Hotchner ruined that chance when he failed to save George's family and was because of that George turned back to how he was and once he changed there was no turning back."

He sighed as he picked up another knife.

"And there's no hope for me-"

"You don't know that," said Reid. "If you want to fight it you CAN. No one controls you but YOU."

The man flickered a smile.

"That's a nice little fantasy you have Dr. Reid but you should know what bs that is,sometimes there's just something off about a person. Like they are born without a soul, a conscious, and they rely purely on isntincts."

"That doesn't have to be you."

The man chuckled.

"I'm rather amused by your futile attempts to escape your fate Dr. Reid, but this isn't about me. This is about what happened to my brother. He had a chance to be normal and Agent Hotchner ruined that chance. Now you must pay the price so Agent Hotchner knows the true meaning of suffering."

With that he pressed the knife once more against Reid's chest causing Reid to finally break and scream, praying that someone would hear him and knowing that no one would.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for the reviews! They mean a lot! I'm really excited about the turn in this story! **

Hotch had sank into deep depression after Reid being kidnapped again. It was almost as if he completly shut down. He barely spoke to anyone, and barely did anything except sleep or stare off into space. It was almost like he had given up on getting Reid back.

They were all worried about it, but they also had to concentrat eon finding Reid before it was too late. Garcia was barely able to hold it together. JJ only could because she was too busy remaining strong for Garcia. They had called in Kevin so he could also help keep Garcia calm and collected.

Emily had volunteered to stay with Hotch. But the longer she sat with him the more she knew something had to be done.

"Maybe if he sees Jack," Hailey suggested as they talked in the hospital cafeteria. "That might bring back some bit of life. Keep him grounded."

Emily nodded.

"That is a good idea," she said. "I don't think he's seen Jack since he's come back. It might remind him that there's things worth fighting for still."

Hailey nodded also.

"And Jack's been really anxious to see Aaron."

Emily smiled.

"I think that settles it, Hotch could use a reason to smile again. Jack's that reason."

So Hailey went to fetch Jack while Emily went back into Hotch's room.

"Are you hungry, Hotch?" She decided asked and Hotch shook his head, staring off into space. _Reid's gonna die and it's gonna be all your fault _repeated over and over in his head like a song. He kept on seeing Reid's face being terrified and screaming at him for help. It pained Emily to see Hotch look like this.

There was a knock at the door as it pushed open. He turned and his eyes widened as he saw Hailey. And they got even bigger as Jack came into the room holding Hailey's hand.

"Daddy!" Jack's eager face shined as he rushed up to his father.

"Careful Jack!" Hailey said quickly. Hotch held Jack as his son hugged him. He closed his eyes and tears spilled from his cheeks.

It had been so long since he had hugged his son. Emily and Hailey gave each other a knowing smile.

"Jack.."He whispered.

"I've missed you daddy."

"I've missed you too."

"I drew this for you." Jack handed him a picture of a tall stick figure holding hands with a smaller one. "It's you and me," he added.

Hotch smiled as he took it.

"It's great kiddo." He kissed Jack's forehead and hugged him again. It felt so good hugging Jack. Of talking to his son like this.

He whispered thank you to Hailey and Emily who nodded, both showing smiles.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"I heard you're sad right now."

Hotch swallowed.

"Yes I am."

"Why?"

Hotch paused.

"That...that nice young man that helped you-"

"Spencer," Jack said with a nod and Hotch smiled at that.

"Yes Spencer. He's in trouble right now. And I don't know how to help him."

"You'll find a way," Jack told him sincerly.

Hotch smile quivered.

"How can you be so sure son?"

"You always do."

Emily was amazed at how wise Jack seemed to be at the moment. He was telling Hotch exactly what he needed to hear.

Hotch sighed.

"I'm not so sure I will this time."

"You won't give up on him, though. Cause he didn't give up on you," Jack decided. Hotch stared at him. Suddenly he felt guilty. By acting so lifeless in a way he was giving up on Reid. And Jack was right, Reid never gave up on him, not once. It was his turn to return the favor.

He gave Jack another tight hug.

"How did you get to be so smart?"

Jack grinned shyly and ducked his head.

"All right Jacko, daddy needs his rest," Hailey decided. Jack nodded and jumped off the bed after kissing him on the cheek and giving him one last hug.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too, son, and thanks."

"For what?"

Hotch smiled.

"For just being you."

Hailey smiled as she too walked over and hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. He watched as she led their son out of the room.

He turned to Emily.

"Thanks," he whispered she nodded.

"Any time."

He sat up.

"Get the rest of the team in here," he said with newfound energy. She looked surprised.

"Why?"

"Because we need to come up with a plan to get Reid back and get him back now. I'll be damned to lose him after coming this far."

Emily nodded, trying hard not to show her eagerness.

She quickly left the room. At least one battle was fought. Now she wished finding Reid would be just as easy.

She had a feeling they weren't going to be that lucky, though. After all, they never were.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

Reid struggled against the bonds.

He watched the man's movements as his captor set up a camera. Flashes of Tobias entered his mind.

"Let's send your team a little gift," the man sneered at him.

Reid thought desperatly of ways to get through to this man.

"What's...what's your name?"

"Lucas," the man said simply.

"Lucas? Lucas...you don't have to do this."

"We've been through this already Dr. Reid, with my little speech back there."

"But don't you want to prove your family wrong? Too prove you don't have to be like them?"

Lucas snorted.

"Not really. All I want is revenge for what happened to my brother and I can bet the team'll tell Hotch all about this little tape. I'd send it to him but seeing how the hospital have now tightened their security I doubt he'd be able to view it, at least not for very long."

Reid watched him as he went to a closet.

"What...what are you doing?"

He watched as Lucas took off a coat hanger and twisted a part of it.

"I've learned barbed wire like these actually hurt worse than a leather belt. Did you know that, Spencer?"

Reid stared at the sharp edge of the coat hanger. Lucas turned on the video.

"Smile for the camera, Reid! Don't you want to smile?"

Reid trembled as Lucas inched closer and closer to him.

"Please..."

"Begging's pointless, Spencer. You should know that by now."

The hanger rose. Reid bit his lip to keep from screaming as the wire pierce at his skin. Again and again the wire cut at it.

"You can scream you know, Reid, you want them to hear it after all, right?"

But Reid refused.

Then he saw a truly twisted smile on Lucas's face as he put the wire down and went over to his hands to untie them. Reid was too much in shock and too terrified to move as he was rolled over.

He trembled, knowing what was going to happen and closed his eyes as he felt something enter him.

But the most humilating part wasn't even about being raped. It was the fact that he knew that the others would see it...and that was exactly what Lucas wanted.

Tears streamed down as he felt the thrusts continue and the dark chuckles errupting from Lucas. He felt completly stripped and publically humilated. Images of the football field incident entered his mind which caused him to shudder.

Finally the bastard had finished but Reid still laid completly still, the life in him was draining. The only silver lining in it was the fact that Hotch might not see it. Reid hoped to God he didn't.

"So here's your precious Dr. Reid," he heard Lucas sneer at the camera. "Not even having the energy or will to fight me while I rape him. In fact it seems like he's more than willing to bend over for me. Pathetic...Don't worry, there's more to come in the next video...after all this is just the begining."

Reid closed his eyes and let more tears trickle down his face as Lucas shut up the video and put the equitment away.

Then he did something he had never done before.

He prayed for a miracle.


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks for the reviews!**

The others sat in the conference room at the BAU. It was odd being there without Hotch or Reid but they had to find a way to get Reid back. Garcia entered the room, her eyes was still puffy from crying.

"Here's a package," she said to JJ. "It's adressed to all of us." JJ took it and slowly opened it. Emily and Morgan glanced at each other as she did. Inside was a blank dvd. Curiously she placed it in the laptop that was on the table. They all peered to look at the screen.

Garcia gasped and Rossi's face hardened while Morgan's knuckles tightened as they saw Reid laying face down, tied to the bed.

"Oh my God," Emily moaned as she saw a man advanced Reid. JJ's face turned a greenish color when they watched the man loom over Reid.

Morgan looked utterly disgusted as he started to turn away, but forced himself to look.

Reid had to endure it so he had to at least watch.

They heard Reid sobbing.

"Going to kill him," growled Morgan.

"Not if I kill him first," hissed Rossi."

The man loomed towards the camera after he had finished but he had first placed a mask before facing the screen.

"So here's your precious Dr. Reid,"the man said softly. They stared at the screen in sick horror. Not even having the energy or will to fight me while I rape him. In fact it seems like he's more than willing to bend over for me. Pathetic...Don't worry, there's more to come in the next video...after all this is just the begining."

They heard Reid quietly sobbing as the screen went blank.

All of the remained motionless.

"I think I'm going to be sick,"gasped JJ.

Morgan was shaking in silent fury.

Reid had been raped before, which was horryfing and disgusting but to actually see it made it more real for some reason.

He wanted to kill the rapist, strangle him with his bare hands.

Garcia's reaction shocked them all.

"He has to be caught," she said with such fiercness that they had never heard her use before. "That bastard has to be punished for what he's doing to Reid! Reid has to have justice...Reid has to be saved...we can't give up on him...that bastard HAS to pay for what he's doing!"

They had never heard Garcia curse, especially multiple times, and not in such an angry tone. They stared at her red tear stained face filled with rage and anquish for what was happening to Reid.

"We have to d..do something," she added. "We can't just sit here and do nothing! We can't just WATCH as that...SICKO rapes and tortures Reid!We have to find Reid before...before it's too late."

"We will Garcia," JJ said quickly as she touched Garcia's arm.

"Babygirl, stand up," Morgan said suddenly. He had to remain strong, for all of them. He suddenly felt what it was like to be Hotch. Garcia obeyed, her body shaking. He hugged her tightly. "We are NOT going to give up and we _will_ find Reid. I won't rest until he's returned and we'll never give up on him."

She nodded, tears rolling down her eyes.

"I'm so scared, Derek," she whispered. "Of what he's doing to Reid...and what Reid must be feeling...it's not fair!"

"No it's not," Rossi suddenly said. "It's cruel and evil and at the end evil does get punished."

"You really believe that?" Emily asked.

He sighed.

"In this line of work I have to."

Morgan sighed.

"I guess we better get to work. Garcia...I hate for you to have to watch this tape again..."

"I'll do anything if it means getting our baby back to us."

"I need you to study to the tape. See if there's any clues in the background on where the location might be."

Slowly Garcia nodded.

* * *

Reid watched Lucas as he bent over small chest.

"What's in that?"

Lucas laughed.

"You'll find out sooner or later. First...I'm thinking about having you marked."

Reid's eyes widened.

"M...Marked?"

"Well more so branded. Lucas went over to the fireplace that was nearby and took out a hot iron rod.

Reid started to shake.

"Like they do with farm animals, especially cows."

"P...please don't," gasped Reid, tears spilled from his eyes. "Please I'll do anything..."

"No use begging, Spencer. You should know that by now."

Lucas walked over to Reid with the rod. Reid forced himself to look away but screamed himself hoarse as the rod pushed into his shoulder.

Would this nightmare never end?


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Reid laid there as he sobbed quietly and was still tied to the bed. He couldn't believe his life had become what it has. He had thought he had escaped but was pulled right back into this hellish exsistence.

Lucas smiled at him as he continued to set up the camera.

Reid tensed.

"What...what are you going to do?"

"Give your friends some more entertainment, of course," Lucas chuckled.

Reid shuddered.

"Where...did you take me?" He dared to ask as he lookd around the basement. "It's...so silent."

Lucas smirked.

"Like I'd tell you."

"How would I be able to communicate to my team? Even if I said something through the video tapes you have the power not to send them," Reid said, using logic as his weapon.

Lucas frowned.

"That is true," he smiled at Reid. "You really want to know?" He asked in a whisper.

Reid nodded.

"We're in a cementary," Lucas said with a twinkle in his eyes and Reid stared at him, Tobias flashbacks happening.

"Yes, I know all about what happened with you and Tobias Hankle person, decided to revist that very cementary...for the fun of it, after I discovered there was a house nearby that shack where you were held in..."

Reid started to tremble.

"Why..."

"I figured it would make the justic all the more poetic. After all I'm sure you hate and fear this place with every fiber in your body and also? What better place for burying you alive?"

Reid blinked.

"Bury...bury me?"

"After learning about the case and how Tobias Hankle tried to have you dig your own grave I realized that's the perfect punishment for what you did to my brother. Fear is going to be with you when you die a nice and long slow doeath." He patted Reid's cheeks. "Sounds good, hmm?" He grinned at the look of horror on Reid's face. "Don't worry, it'll be a while. Now let's give your friends a show, hmm?"

As he fiddled with the camera Reid struggled against his bonds and was almost hypervenilating. He had to find some way to communicate towards his friends without Lucas realizing. As if senseing that Lucas smiled as he suddenly placed a needle into Reid's arms.

Reid's whole body began to stiffen.

"Special kind of drug," he said with a smile. "You can still feel everyhting, you just can't move or talk. My way of having a good time with you and not have to worry about you trying to give your little friends some clues. He grinned at Reid's face.

"Now let's have some fun!"

He turned on the camera and Reid tried to control his breathing and prayed that there was some way, some kind of special miracle, that would get him out of here...but right now, to him he knew he was doomed.

**Sorry for it being so short, but it's better than nothing!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry I haven't been updating my CM fics recently! I've sort of had some writers block and stressed with school and fighting depression a bit but right now we're having a very snowy and blustery day so decided to update at least one of them :)**

Garcia had forced herself to watch the tape but didn't show the others. They didn't need to see something like that again, but she did, to search for clues. Tears filled her eyes as she tried to study the background but so far she came up with nothing.

* * *

Lucas came back causing Reid to stiffen. He smiled.

"Relax, I have no plans in hurting you right now." He untied Reid. "Hungry?" Reid stared at the table that was next to the bed. Lucas picked up Reid.

"I'm not sure if you'd be able to walk," he explained as he placed Reid on a chair.

"If you're going to kill me...why feed me?"

"I don't want you dying on me before I want you too," said Lucas simply as he placed his cell phone on the table as well as some change from his pocket before he sat down. Reid eyed the cell. If only there was a way...numbly he chewed his food with a plasitc fork as Lucas cuffed his legs to the chair.

Suddenly a noise appeared.

Lucas's eyes widened and with a growl he stood up.

"That better not be the police snooping here again," he muttered and quickly left to investage. Reid took no moment of hesitation to grab the phone. This worked once before when he was with George...it had to work again, how else Morgan know he was in Georgia?

He quickly texted Morgan

_It's Reid...help...Georgia cementary, Tobias. _

He placed the phone back exactly where he left it and prayed that Lucas wouldn't notice it. Lucas stormed back down there.

"Damned kids," he muttered and eyed Reid suspiciously who had his head down to the food.

"Finished?" He asked as he collected the phone and placed it once again in his back pocket.

Reid quickly nodded, his body shaking. Lucas scooped him up and placed tied him once more on the bed.

Bcak to the same old routine.

He just hoped Morgan would get the texts, like he did last time.

* * *

Morgan eyed his phone and he gave an inward gasp...no...he finally had a location where Reid was but...he felt sick.

If Reid was where he thought he was...Lucas was even more twisted and evil than Morgan though, bringing Reid back to the place where Tobias captured him.

He rushed over to Rossi, Emily and JJ and showed them the text. He stared at Rossi who picked up the phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling the police down in that town in Georgia. No way we can get there in time."

Morgan nodded.

"Good thinking."

"What will we tell Hotch?" Emily asked.

Morgan looked at her.

"That we found a lead and will be gone for a while."

Slowly she nodded.

"The police are heading towards that cementary," said Rossi as he hung up. "Come on let's go."

* * *

Lucas lookd up sharply as he heard dogs barking.

"What the..." He listened as he heard talking and stared at Reid.

"What the hell is the police doing here?"

Reid shook, but anger filled him for what had happened to him.

"You shouldn't leave your phone unattended, Lucas," he growled. Lucas stared at him, everything registering.

He stood up and untied Reid and picked him up.

"What...what are you doing?"

Reid struggled as Lucas tied his arms again.

"You just jump started your own buriel service," he growled. "They're never going to find you underground."

Quickly he left in the back door of small shack.

Reid struggled against his grip so much that Lucas gave an annoying growl and dropped him in order to stab him with a needle in Reid's arm. Reid shuddered as a familiar sensation appeared. He was unable to move at all.

His eyes widened in terror as Lucas picked him up, the voices of the police calling Reid's name in the distance, as well as the barking dogs.

Lucas finally reached a small open grave.

"Already dug it just for you," he sneered at the terrified but still Reid. He placed Reid into a coffin that was there. Reid swallowed and swallowed again, a tear rolled down his eyes.

"If you hadn't tried to be a hero," hissed Lucas. "In a few minutes you might have still been alive...as it is...your death is your fault. They're never going to find you hear, ever."

With that he closed the lid of the coffin leaving Reid completly alone in the dark.


	25. Chapter 25

**I screwed up! I forgot about the previous chapter when I made Reid catatonic so I had to get rid of this one in order to make him catatonic.**

Reid laid in the coffin as he listened to the noise of the police.

He was completly swallowed with fear. He couldn't move, breathe or think.

He heard shouts come from above but couldn't respond to them. He heard Lucas's voice and then gunshots being fired

"Reid? can you hear us? We're getting you out of here now!

He felt someone digging above him, letting him escape but he couldn't thank them.

"? !" The voices were getting closer and closer. Suddenly he saw faces as they lifted him out of the ground.

"Dr. Reid can you hear me?" One of the officers said. For some reason he couldn't respond. It was as if his body had shut down completly.

The officers glanced at each other worriedly.

"All right," said the leader. "Put him on the stretcher, get him to the hospital immediatly.

Reid wanted to say thank you for saving my life but he couldn't move his mouth.

It was like he was already dead.

* * *

The others were eager to see Reid and demanded to be allowed too as soon as possible.

The doctor described in detail of his condition, of him being raped multiple times, that they already knew, and cut and slashed as well as marked with a hot iron rod as well as drugged. On top of that he was taken back to the same place he had been kidnapped and this time was buried alive.

"I warn you," said the doctor suddenly with a grim face. "At the moment he is pratically..."

"Pratically what, doctor?" Morgan asked harshly. The doctor sighed.

"Catatonic. He hasn't...moved or spoken to anyone since he has arrived at the hospital."

Rossi closed his eyes.

"Is this...normal?" Garcia asked with a gasp.

"No, it's very rare but sometimes when a person expierences extreme trauama they can go into a shock like catatonic state," the doctor explained. "It's as if their body shuts down completly and is unable to handle the situation."

Morgan sighed.

"With all this kid has been through sadly I'm not shocked that that happened..." His voice trailed off and JJ sniffed causing Emily to grip her hand.

"We still want to see him," Rossi said quickly and the doctor nodded.

"Of course, I just thought I'd warn you."

They all nodded and tried to brace for what they were going to see.

They slowly walked into the room. JJ gasped and instantly had tears roll down her face as did Garcia. Emily blinked back hers, forcing a bravado face. Morgan and Rossi just stared.

There laid Reid, his face was not terribly damaged but it was the fact of how still he was laying. His eyes were open but they were staring straight ahead. It was like he was in a coma, but awake at the same time.

Trembling JJ walked over and squeezed his hand.

"Spence?" She whispered. "Spence can you hear me? It's me, JJ."

No response at all. Tears filled Morgan's eyes then as his heart ached for his best friend.

"Reid?" Garcia's voice shook as she walked up to the young tramatized man. "Reid?"

She kissed his cheek and squeezed his hand as well.

Nothing.

She started to sob causing Morgan to hurry to wrap her into a tight hug.

"It's not fair, Morgan," she sobbed. "It's not fair.."

"No it's not, babygirl," he whispered and his voice cracked. "No it's not."

"What...what are we going to tell Hotch?" Emily asked, her voice shook.

"The truth," sighed Rossi. He couldn't stop staring at Reid's body.

Emily nodded, wondering how Hotch would handle this.

* * *

Hotch was in his own kind of shock when he heard the news. He shook his head, trying to keep his cool demeanor.

"How...bad is it? I mean is he showing ANY signs? Any at all?"

"None," said Rossi softly, his eyes filled with sadness and grief.

"I want to see him."

"You're not allowed out of bed-" JJ protested.

"Screw the rules, Morgan get me my wheelchair."

Quickly Morgan obeyed.

Despite the protesting of the others Morgan pushed Hotch into the other room, knowing what Hotch needed to see. Hotch swallowed when he entered the room and slowly rolled the wheelchair himself towards Reid's faces. He stared at it, those lifeless none blinking eyes that sent chills down his spine. He touched Reid's shoulder.

"Reid? It's me...Hotch."

Nothing.

"Reid?"

His voice quavered.

"Reid...please...answer me..."

Reid made no sound or movement. It was like he was dead.

Hotch's shoulder slumped and he hung his head.

"What in the world are you doing here?" A nurse came in and stared at him. "You're not supposed to be out of bed!"

"We're taking him right back," JJ promised. The nurse glowered at them for a few minutes before nodding.

"See that you do," she snapped as she turned around to leave.

"Lovely bedside manner," Rossi commented.

"Hotch?" Morgan asked, trying to hide his fear. His boss looked so distraught that it distressed him.

"All my fault," Hotch mumbled. "Reid's in this state because of me."

"No sir, that's not true!" Garcia cried out.

"Reid's IN this state, Hotch because of that bastard and his bastard brother George NOT because of you, you did NOTHING wrong," Morgan said angrily.

"What would Reid say if he was talking?" Rossi asked suddenly. Hotch sighed.

"That it wasn't my fault."

"And he's a genius so you should listen to him."

"He's not saying ANYTHING right now Rossi! He may never say anything again!" Hotch shouted

Rossi flinched at the poor choice of words.

"I meant that if he could talk..."

"We knew what you meant," JJ reassured him and he nodded.

"Come on," said Emily quietly. "Let's get you back to your room before the nurse comes and chews us out."

"Who's going to stay with Reid?" Hotch asked.

"I will." Morgan showed no hesitation and Hotch nodded.

"So will I," said JJ quickly and the others nodded in agreement.

The rest of the group left Morgan and JJ with Reid wondering if Reid would ever be returned from them again or if they had lost him for good.


	26. Chapter 26

**Okay guys let me explain about this being chapter 26. When I wrote Reid was in a catatonic I completely forgot I already had him communicating with the team members before in chapter 25 so I had to edit chapter 25, so PLEASE PLEASE reread that chapter! And this one and I hope this doesn't stop you guys from continuing! It was a complete blond moment,I'm sorry! I also changed Lucas's fate from the previous chapter to add this little scene at the end. There's some swearing in this chapter, warning you now.  
**

Hotch didn't care what the others said.

He knew it was his fault. Reid was in a catatonic state because of him.

He swallowed and groaned when he remembered . Mrs. Reid didn't know about either times her son was kidnapped. That was Hotch's decision, to protect her as much as possible,but now she would have to know.

She'd want to know why her son stopped visiting her.

He knew he wouldn't be able to tell her, someone would have to fly down there and do it in person.

He frowned...maybe, just maybe Mrs. Reid would be able to jolt Reid out of this catatonic state.

It was worth a shot.

He picked up the phone to call Rossi. Someone was going to have to down there, and soon.

* * *

Morgan couldn't stop watching Reid. He stood at the foot of the bed, tears in his eyes. Garcia and JJ were each at the head of the bed,holding Reid's hand and trying to talk to him.

"Henry's walking now," JJ said with a shaky smile. "He took his first steps yesterday, we caught it on tape."

"Kevin asked me to marry him," Garcia shared causing Morgan to to smile. Garcia had told him the news right before Reid and Jack was taken. There had been no time to tell anyone else. JJ gasped and smiled.

"Really?"

Garcia nodded.

"Really...but we're going to wait...Until Reid wakes up."

JJ nodded and glanced at Reid. There was no reaction.

"You hear that, Reid baby?" Garcia asked. "Can't get married until you wake up."

"I'm...going outside for a minute," said Morgan suddenly. They nodded.

He walked down the halls, feeling like he was walking in quicksand.

Seeing those eyes staring at nothing, having no emotions, being dead but alive scared the shit out of him.

They got Reid back but would Reid ever be the same again?

He had heard Reid's kidnapper had been badly injured and sent to this very hospital, only a few floors away.

Anger filled him.

He stormed to the section of the room and walked inside it. There was Lucas, the bastard that had made an already horrible situation worse.

Lucas's eyes fluttered opened.

"Who's there?"

"I'm the one that's going to make sure you die for what you did," Morgan hissed.

He saw Lucas stiffen.

Good.

He walked closer.

"Scared Lucas? You should be. You should be terrified after what you did to that kid...I mean Jesus, you buried him alive! He's in a fucking catatonic state because of you!"

"He should already be dead!"Snarled Lucas. "He's why my brother is dead!"

"Your brother is dead because he was a sonofabitch that deserved that fate, and you deserve the same damned fate."

"You can't kill me...that'd be murder."

"Really?" Whispered Morgan. "Who would know? Who would even be around when it happened? I could just grab that pillow under you and it'd be over...just like that." His voice was dangerously soft.

Lucas pressed the nurses button. In an instant the nurse arrived causing Morgan to silently curse.

"Is this man bothering you?" The nurse asked.

"Yes," Lucas said,his voice shook.

"I was just leaving." Morgan's voice was calm, dark, and angry. He stared at Lucas was loathing eyes. "Remember what I told you."

With that he stormed out of the room silently wishing he had managed to kill Lucas when he had the chance.

**Again really sorry for the changes! I really hope you guys review this story still and don't mind the change with Lucas being alive, he'll get his punishment, don't worry. **


	27. Chapter 27

**I know I haven't been updating my fics recently and I am sorryMy niece was born during the holidays so I've been helping my sister and brother in law out when I can and school has started so both have kept me busy,plus being sick...I really am sorry!**

Hotch rubbed his head. Unfortunatily Mrs. Reid couldn't travel over there,she had been having one of her episodes. It was somewhat of a blessing too, that she didn't have to see her son like this. But still... He stared at the window as he sat in his wheelchair. He had to see Reid again. Slowly he wheeled himself to the room. The two guards looked at him and he held his badge.

"I want to visit him," he said simply and they agreed to let him in. He wheeled himself closer to Reid's bed.

"I'm so sorry Reid," he mumbled. "So sorry."

He squeezed Reid's hand and stared at Reid's cold dead looking eyes.

Suddenly Reid squeezed back. He almost jumped and stared at the young man's face.

"Reid? Was that you? If that was you, blink."

Reid blinked.

Hotch straightened up.

"Reid?"

"H...tch..."The voice was weak and scratchy but Hotch heard.

"Doctor!" He shouted suddenly. "Doctor!" Reid's doctor rushed in.

"What's going on?"

"He...he squeezed my hand, and then blinked, and then said my name," Hotch rambled.

"Whoa, easy there, could you repeat that?"

Hotch slowly nodded and the doctor stared at Reid's almost still face.

"All right Dr. Reid if you can here me blink."

Reid blinked and then blinked again.

"Squeeze my hand," the doctor added and Reid obeyed. The doctor smiled.

"It looks like he's coming around," he said to Hotch as he called It in more people. Hotch rolled back into the corner as a group of nurses and a couple of doctors surrounded Reid. It was real. He didn't imagine it.

"We're going to have to have you go back in your room now," one of the nurses said and despite his protesting pushed him there.

* * *

Reid's eyes followed Hotch as the nurse took him away. So many strangers. Things were so confusing.

"Tch..."he tried to gasp.

"Don't try and takl now Dr. Reid,"said a soothing voice. "Everything's going to be all right."

Yeah, he heard that before."

A needle. His eyes widneed when he saw it and arms flailed out in defense.

"It's okay Spencer!" His doctor cried out. "It's just to help numb some of the pain!" But he continued to panic. The last time a needle went in him he was unable to move and was buried alive.

"Dr. Reid please!" They were fighting him. So many hands grabbing him, He tried to shout but his voice was barely audible. Another needle was jammed into his side and before he could protest he fell limp in his doctor's arms.

* * *

The others had rushed to the hospital as soon as they heard.

"He is out of the comatose state," the doctor said in a happy voice which caused all of them to sigh in relief. Garcia started sobbing she was so happy and relievd their Reid was coming back.

"I sense a but coming," said Morgan to the doctor who sighed.

"But Dr. Reid's recovery is far from over. We had to temporary sedate him when he freaked out over a needle going into his skin.

"Can you blame him?" JJ asked. "I mean the last needle that went in him made him unable to move."

"He must have been terrified," Emily mumbled.

"He was," said the doctor, "So while the first step of healing is over, getting him to wake up from that state-"

"It's far from over," Morgan finished and the doctor nodded. He and Rossi glanced at each other as they began to wonder if it would ever truly be over or would continue on as a neverending nightmare...


	28. Chapter 28

****

Okay I'm updating some of my older stories but honestly when people scold me to update more when I start new ones it feels like a chore. Like I'm being told what to do. So please...ease up a bit. I'm really busy here and yes I am sorry I have so many unfinished stories but I am also going through depression right now...and sometimes new stories help me deal with it. And my depression is partly why I haven't been writing as much. I am sorry I haven't updated in a long time but I haven't felt creative at all for months but I will try and update more frequently. But when I start new stories sometimes it's a way to get me to feel creative again.

Reid woke to seeing Morgan, Garcia, and JJ sitting next to him. Shame filled him as he realized they saw him get raped. Saw him that vulernable...he shuddered. How could he ever look at them again? Morgan opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Reid looking at them. He nudged Garcia and JJ who were reading silent.

"Hey kid," he said as he sat up further.

Reid swallowed, his throat was dry and hoarse.

"Hey..."

"Oh Spence," sighed JJ as she grabbed his hand. Tears filled her eyes. "Thank God you're all right." He winced at her touch. It startled her but slowly he squeezed back.

"How are you feeling?" Morgan asked gently. Reid was silent, unsure of how to answer.

"Confused..." he murmured. "Tired..." Morgan nodded.

"Both are to be expected."

"Where's...Hotch?"

"He's resting. Emily's over there in his room as well. Rossi is at the office."

Reid nodded.

"Can we get you anything?" Garcia asked quickly and Reid shook his head.

"N...no."

Flashes of Lucas entered his head. His hands shook.

"Reid?" Morgan reached out to squeeze Reid's shoulder. Reid jerked away. Flashes of Lucas touching him entered his mind.

"Don't touch me." His voice was unstable.

Morgan jerked his hand back, stunned by the tone in Reid's voice.

"Reid, it's just Morgan," said Garcia softly. "He won't hurt you."

"I just...don't want anyone to touch me."

JJ nodded, ignoring the fact he had just squeezed her hand a minute ago.

"I understand," she said softly. Morgan slowly nodded as well, trying to hide the hurt.

"I understand too."

Reid nodded, guilt mapped out on his face.

"I'm sorry," he said suddenly. His voice cracked. "It's just...when you touched me...flashes of Lucas's hand entered my mind."

Morgan closed his eyes.

"You don't have to say anything more Reid," he said quietly. "You're safe now, though. Lucas isn't going to hurt you anymore."

"Yeah the last time I was in a hospital I thought I was safe too." Reid turned his head. It was too painful to look at them. "I...I know what you saw," he said. His voice broke. "Those tapes he sent...I didn't want to do that...that stuff...I swear-"

"Oh my God Reid are you afraid that wer're going to judge you?" Cried Garcia. "Watching that...it was...horrible but we NEVER thought you wanted to do it...NEVER...Reid..."His heart ached for the feelings that the young man must have been experiencing. So many mixed feelings. All so confusing and painful.

Reid had tears roll down as he looked away.

Morgan's heart went out to the young man when he realized how embarrassed he must probably felt like his dignity had been taken away. Morgan knew he'd be ashamed and mortified if the team saw something like that happen to him.

He stood up.

"We should probably let you get some rest," he said quietly. "Are you hungry though? Maybe we could have the nurse get you something to eat."

Reid shook his head.

"No...not hungry." To mortified to be hungry. "But thanks."

Morgan nodded. He sensed Reid needed privacy.

"Let's go see how Hotch is," he told JJ and Garcia. "And let Reid rest." Garcia's instinct was to hug Reid but remembered what Reid said about touching.

She blew him a kiss instead causing a waver of a smile to appear.

"We'll be back later, Spence," JJ said softly. "And remember, you have no reason to feel ashamed. We don't judge you at all."

He swallowed and swallowed again.

"Thank you," he mumbled and they left quietly. He sat there in silence, still trying to deal with the fact he'll have to look into their faces-knowing what they saw. He was an extremly private person and this pained him greatly.

Each time he closed his eyes he saw Lucas stare at him. He could almost feel Lucas touching him. Forcing him to do things. He shuddered as tears streamed down his cheeks and he stared out the window wondering if he would ever be able to close his eyes and not see Lucas's face. If he would ever truly be free of this nightmare or if it would haunt him for the rest of his life.


	29. Chapter 29

**I'm sorry I've been MIA for so long. I've been fighting off depression and not feeling very creative but I haven't forgotten my CM stories! Again I am sorry!**

Reid tried to sleep but each time he would he dreamed of either Lucas or George. Both of their eyes were so cruel, so haunting-so evil. The nurse would rush in and speak to him in a soothing tone when he would cry out in his sleep.

He rolled up into a fetus postion as he turned to face the window.

* * *

Hotch sat in his wheelchair as he stared at the window into Reid's room. He winced whenever Reid would cry out from a nightmare.

This was all his fault. Nothing anyone would say would make him change his mind.

"I'm so sorry Reid," he mumbled. Reid had given him his son back. He had saved Jack's live and in order to do so his own was almost destroyed.

He sighed as he rolled into his bedroom before a nurse could yell at him.

He would make it up to Reid, even if he spent the rest of his life trying to do so.

* * *

Reid continued to keep curled into that position. He felt tears roll down his cheeks as he remembered Lucas entering him. Even though the others tried to tell him it didn't matter, to him it mattered a great deal that they saw him that exposed. That vulnerable.

He had thought it was over when he was rescued from George. Only he got himself kidnapped again.

Third time this had happened to him.

What if it happened again? And in his field,anything could happen.

_You're weak_

He suddenly remembered Charles Hankle telling him this. He was starting to believe it. He felt weak. He also felt _tired_. Tired of dealing with it all. Tired of the pain. Tired of trying to survive.

What was the point of it if stuff kept happening to him? Horrible stuff.

He was weak but he managed to sit up. With his legs shaking he pressed his feet to the floor. He slowly walked to the bathroom. His whole body shook but he knew what he had to do. He had to end the pain, the suffering.

He looked in the cabnit in the bathroom. Thankfully he had found a razor that they had used to shave him while he was catatonic.

That would do. Reid swallowed as he stared at it.

Did he really want to do this?

No...but he knew of no other way to make it stop. They said it was over but they lied. It was never really over. And he couldn't keep on feeling like _this _forever.

This fear, this anger, this constant humilation.

It had to end now, tonight. It would be quick too. One quick slice and the pain would be over. The fear would leave him. He would feel nothing.

And right now he wanted to feel nothing. Nothing was better than the pain.

With tears falling he slowly pressed the razor towards his skin.

**Sorry it was so short! There will be a longer one next time!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Sorry for being MIA for so long. Now that it's Summertime I'm hoping for having more time to get caught up on my fanfiction. I haven't forgotten my CM stories!**

The razor touched his skin. He felt free as darkness engulfed him and he fainted. When the nurse found him he was sprawled on the ground of the bathroom floor, his wrists bleeding. She ran, screaming for help. Luckily for him he missed the place he meant to cut and had fainted due to blood loss. When Reid woke he found himself in the hospital bed, his arms strapped. A doctor was pearing over him.

"What's going on?" He mumbled.

"We're sorry, Reid," his doctor said softly. "We have to strap you down for your own safety. You also won't be left alone from now on."

Reid cursed inwardly as he realized his suicide attempt had failed.

"Would you want to tell us why you wanted to kill yourself?" His doctor asked softly and Reid swallowed.

"I just...wanted it to be over. I just wanted the pain to stop."

The doctor nodded sadly.

"Suicide isn't the way out, though Reid."

Ried said nothing and stared outside.

"There's some people here who wants to see you."

With that the doctor walked away. Reid didn't respond as he heard footsteps enter the room.

"Reid?" It was Morgan's voice but he still looked away, filled with shame. He still kept picturing them seeing him being raped.

"Reid honey?" Garcia's voice appeared as she squeezed his head.

"Spence." JJ's voice was next, and it was soft but felt with hurt and sadness. She kissed him on his turned cheek. "I'm so glad you're stil here," she sobbed. Reid bit his lip.

"That makes one of us," he said, finally speaking. The three of them looked at each other, stunned.

"Reid..."Morgan's voice was filled with pain and Reid couldn't bare to listen to it. He knew he caused it. He caused them all pain. He was just a burden.

"Leave," he said as his voice shook. "Please...leave."

"Reid, this wasn't your fault. What happened to you-you know that right? You didn't deserve this."

Why the hell did Morgan continue to talk when he asked them to leave?

Ried remained silent, his lips pursed. He now knew why they strapped him down. He wanted to try a second time. He wanted to end the pain now. It was too much for him.

"Reid..."

"Leave!" He shouted suddenly, causing them to jump. He blinked back tears. "I'm sorry, just...please...I can't talk about this now...I need...please I can't look at you. It's not your fault, it's mine...I just can't...please just go."

He heard Garcia hold back a sob and hated himself even more. Great he made Garcia cry.

"Okay Reid," Morgan said qietly. He could tell his best friend was tryign to matain his composure. "But we'll be back, we haven't abandoned you." He squeezed Reid's shoulder and Reid didn't jerk away like he thought about doing. Instead he swallowed in resposne. "You know that right? We're here for you, no matter what."

"Thanks," Reid suddenly whispered. He felt JJ kiss him on the cheeks again before leaving. As he heard the door close he let a tear roll down his cheek before a nurse came in.

He forced himself to stop crying and refused to look at her and stared out the window wishing desperatly for this all to be over. Wishing that it never happened.


End file.
